Angels Fall First
by Soline
Summary: Hermione is changed on her seventeenth birthday and Snape grudgingly receives the protection of a guardian angel, an eluvia. What will the bond provoke between them? Warning for language and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione's lips parted slightly in surprise as she stared into the mirror.

"What happened to me?"

Her bushy hair had calmed into the smooth curls crawling down her back. Her blotchy skin was clear, ice clear, and glowed with a honey tint. Hermione touched her face lightly, afraid the beauty might fall away. Then, interrupting the grace in the mirror, Hermione bared all of her teeth. Her two front teeth had been fixed years before, but now they were pearly white. She smacked her lips shut again and leaned on the sink.

"How did this happen?" she breathed. No cosmetic could change her so much, especially since Hermione just woke up. She pushed her palm against the mirror to make sure it wasn't an illusion, and then with a start, realized her eyes had changed colors, too. Hermione's golden orbs widened in shock.

She tore her gaze quickly away, her heart beating with fear in her chest, and she hurried out of the bathroom. What _did_ happen to her? Hermione didn't understand it; how could her appearance change so drastically overnight?

She slowed while draping her robes over her shoulders, remembering what the day was. It was her seventeenth birthday.

"That can't make so much of a difference," Hermione huffed as she finished dressing. She snuck into the common room, peeking around for Blaise before running out the door. If the Head Boy left, then she was nearly late for Potions class. Hermione gasped for air by the time she reached the dungeons. Before she opened the door, she forced her hat hard over her head, pulling the rim nearly over her eyes. She didn't want people to see her new look.

"You're late. Fifty points from Gryffindor for the Head Girl's irresponsibility," Severus snarled as she finally fell through the door.

"I am not," Hermione snapped before she could stop herself. She didn't sprint the whole way for nothing, especially since she was not a runner by any means. Hermione drew herself up to glare at the Potions professor. "I'm a minute early!"

Severus glared back for a moment. All the students in the class held their breath as they glanced between the two.

"Miss Granger, I—" Severus cut himself off. Hermione had lifted her chin higher into the air and her newly colored golden eyes flashed at him. She quickly looked down again when his eyebrows raised. "Miss Granger," he repeated, "see me after class. Now sit down."

Hermione peered at him again, wondering how much of her new look he had seen. Severus' sharp sight caught the glint of gold in her eyes again as she studied him and took her seat. The class was painfully slow for Hermione. She kept touching her face, feeling the buttery smooth skin that led to her silken curls. Then she would tug the hat further over her eyes.

When everyone left the classroom, Hermione continued sitting in front of her cauldron. There was a short uncomfortable silence before he spoke.

"Take off the hat, Miss Granger," he said flatly and sat down at his desk.

"Why?" Hermione panicked. She heard him make a low noise in his throat that sounded like a growl.

"I want to see what the dreadful damage is that you've done to yourself. Have you turned yourself into a cat again?" Hermione could hear the mocking in his voice and felt like shrinking into the floor. Instead, she raised a shaking hand to the brim of her hat and slowly pulled it off her head.

Severus blinked once, staring at the girl with her eyes closed as if she expected ridicule. He had expected ears, baldness, or fungus; not this. The girl's entire self seemed to shine forth an ethereal glow. Not that he usually paid attention, but her hair seemed to have grown a few inches over the weekend. The curls were a much lighter color, almost blonde now. The shape of her face and body hadn't changed, but her creamy skin was darker than her usual pale tint. Severus studied her in confusion for almost a minute before Hermione opened her eyes, and then he got a good look at her unnaturally golden eyes. Severus pressed his tongue against his teeth as an unprofessional thought drifted across his mind. She looked _stunning._

He noticed her searching his face for a reaction.

"I want a twenty page essay by Wednesday on the side affects of glamour potions," he said gruffly, knocking the thought aside roughly.

"I didn't use glamour; I never have," Hermione said quickly. Severus sneered at her but Hermione only leaned forward with something like desperation. "I woke up this morning and I looked… like _this_! Does this usually happen on a witch's seventeenth birthday—"

"I can genuinely say that I don't care—"

"I don't understand why this happened! Don't you know _why_?"

"Just do the essay!" Severus snarled sharply. Hermione shut her mouth, glaring at him, and pulled the hat back onto her head.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione answered, snapping her Potions book shut and stuffing it inside her bag. She risked one more glance up at him to see if she might chance another question. His black eyes flashed back at her in annoyance, warning her off, and his lips suddenly tightened as if he were hurting. His long pale fingers twitched toward his left arm, but Hermione thought she had imagined it.

She quickly bent to pick up her bag when sharp pain shot through her back, like how Hermione would think a whip laced with glass would feel if she were struck with it.

"_Ow!_" she gasped. Her knees buckled as the searing pain flooded into her shoulder blades. Her vision became a smudged blur as tears sprang unwilled into her eyes. She didn't feel her knees hit the floor, but grasped the table as if her life depended on it until the pain subsided.

"Miss Granger?" she heard Severus say. He sounded annoyed. She tried to control her erratic breathing. "What is wrong with you now?"

She stumbled to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she breathed, looking everywhere but at his face. "Twenty pages by Wednesday, I know." Then Hermione turned on her heel and darted from the classroom.

Severus watched her leave, not the least bit concerned but making sure she shut the door behind her, and then hurried to his quarters to put on his mask.

Hermione hurried back to her rooms, taking every lonely shortcut she knew. Her fellow Head, Blaise, wasn't there so she had the bathroom all to herself. She clumsily unclasped every button until she was naked from the waist up and then twisted around to look at her back in the mirror. She was distracted at first by the darker complexion of her skin but then searched for marks by her shoulder blades, where the searing pain had been. Hermione sighed when there was nothing and rested her face in her hands.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

When Severus returned to the school, it was very late. Early morning, he guessed, as he peeled the Death Eaters mask away and hid it in his wardrobe. As he reached to place the wretched object on the top shelf, Severus felt the remnants of pain in his ribs where he had been hit with the Crucio. The Dark Lord was in a foul mood that night.

Severus discarded his robes and shirt, intending to go to bed quickly, but he heard a soft knocking at the door to his quarters.

"Who the hell…" he muttered as he trudged to the door. It was probably that pestering Headmaster wanting information on the Dark Lord already, even though they had a meeting arranged for tomorrow. He pulled the door open and his face turned sour immediately.

Hermione slowly raised her fist to her side and stared at him with blank eyes.

"_What do you want?_" Severus hissed. Her lips parted slightly, as if she might reply, but then she closed them again. Severus' mind searched for a reason. A few students in the past have approached his door in the night with impure intentions, which he honorably turned down with a few cruel words, but he did not think Hermione the type. "Well?" he pressed impatiently.

Her hooded eyes looked at him lazily under her spiraling curls. She swayed softly from one small naked foot to the other, her white nightgown waving around her knees. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to one side.

"Are you still sleeping?" he asked quietly, realization dawning on him. His eyes narrowed again as she reached forward slowly. The white sleeve uncovered her knuckles as her fingers outstretched and she touched Severus' side. The professor opened his mouth angrily, but Hermione continued to press her fingertips gently on his ribs.

"_Sano_," she breathed, the vowels thick and exotic in her throat.

Severus felt warmth flow from his student's fingertips onto his side. He couldn't move for a second as the warmth seeped into his skin, but then he stepped away from her touch.

"What did you do?" he asked harshly, but Hermione only looked at him with sleepy golden eyes. Then she turned and slowly walked away, still swaying gently.

Severus shut the door, locking it, before examining his side. He pressed hard on his ribs to make sure she hadn't cursed him in any way, and then when he felt nothing, Severus realized. Hermione healed him.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed suddenly, ripped from her sleep, and emptied her stomach over the side of the bed. She laid still for a moment, her head and shoulders hanging limp in the air, before she rolled fully back onto the bed again. The cheery sunlight streaming through the window did not match her state a bit. Hermione's body and nightgown were drenched with sweat. Her skin felt like it was on fire with a fever and her eyes watered blindingly. Hermione groaned as she stumbled to the bathroom, avoiding the puddle of mess on the floor, and quickly splashed cold water on her burning face.

When she looked up, her eyes meeting her reflection, Hermione groaned again. Her hair was even lighter today, faintly blonde, and her skin was a honey color. Before she could ponder her further changes, she had to hurry to the toilet to relieve her heaving stomach once more.

It took her much longer than usual to reach the Great Hall for breakfast. Once she had pinned her hair under her hat and pulled the brim low on her forehead, she slowly made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you been?" Harry questioned immediately. "We didn't see you all day yesterday and we have presents for you."

"I haven't been feeling well," Hermione said weakly, not lying in the slightest.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Ron said thickly around a mouthful of toast.

"Maybe you're right," Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"Really?" Ron said, genuinely surprised, and Hermione smiled faintly.

She reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice when a strange dream floated to the front of her mind. She dreamed the night before that she visited Severus in his quarters, simply touched him, and then left him.

She shook her head slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Then she lifted her eyes to look at the teachers' table. Severus was gazing at her with an unreadable expression and he didn't drop his eyes. Hermione bit her lip in confusion and looked away. It was only a dream… wasn't it?

Severus' interest had piqued when the girl looked at him. He quickly took the chance to sweep over her mind and found only confusion. So she didn't remember her visit last night or what she did to him. He also noticed how incredibly… likely to throw up she seemed. His predictions proved right as she jumped up and ran at the doors, her hand held tight against her mouth.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly beside him, speaking to the nurse on the other side of Severus.

"I see her," Poppy said, already rising to her feet.

Then the whole Hall gasped as Hermione stopped and fell hard onto the stone floor.

Severus didn't know how the chubby little nurse ran so fast, but she was at Hermione's side in seconds. As Poppy levitated the young witch into the air, Hermione's hat toppled off and her hair hung loosely in the hair. Everyone stared at the soft blonde curls and olive skin before Poppy hurriedly floated her out of sight.

"Interesting," Dumbledore murmured, tapping his fingertips on his wrinkled cheek.

"It's no more than an idiot girl playing with glamour," Severus said, wondering why the old man turned everything into a conspiracy. He hadn't told Dumbledore about Hermione's sleepwalking episode. Severus didn't plan to either, simply because he just did not care.

"No, it's more than that," the headmaster said. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and then sighed in agitation as the old man motioned for him to follow. They walked to the hospital wing, Severus regretting attending breakfast that morning, and found Hermione sleeping peacefully.

"Bloody amazing," Severus growled after a moment of silence and watched as Dumbledore leant forward to examine the student.

"There is something happening with our Miss Granger," he decided. "I think we can only discover what that may be when she awakes."

Severus considered, for a moment, telling the headmaster about the night before, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Until then," he said, "come with me and we'll discuss Voldemort's next move."

Hermione slept for the entire day, but she was completely conscious of her dreams of white wings soaring high above the land. Even in rest, she felt confused. She still didn't understand it. Why was she changing? Did she really visit the professor the night before? What did it all mean?

She felt like she had to be somewhere; like she had something to do. There was someone that needed her and she had to save them. That person needed her protection, even from the cold. The cold…

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. The wind howled in her ears as sheets of rain beat against her body. She was freezing, shaking so much that it was hard to keep her balance. She looked down and let out a cry of fear into the black night, occasionally brightened by lightning.

"How did I get here?" she choked. Her bare toes were at the edge of the ledge of the astronomy tower and a terrifying fall was a gust of wind away. Thunder shook her footing ominously. She would have backed away, but she felt no control. There was something holding her there. Hermione looked into the black distance, her eyes squinting until she found what instinct was looking for.

Severus stumbled through the gates and up the trail to Hogwarts. The rain was washing the blood off his face, but more spilled out in its place. The Dark Lord was angry with him. Severus failed to give him more information on the Order and he paid for it, although he knew it couldn't be any other way. He grunted as his weak legs gave way in the slippery mud and struggled to his feet again. His own wheezing breath could be heard above the thunder and Severus looked toward the school, willing himself to reach its warmth. The lightning flashed and made the night as bright as day for a few seconds. Severus stopped abruptly and stared upward.

There was a girl on the tower, looking directly at him. Her white nightgown made her stick out against the gray storm. He rubbed his eyes free of blood and rain to get a clearer look. The girl was stepping into the air.

"NO!" he shouted. She jumped, her arms outstretched toward him. Severus fumbled for his wand in the folds of his wet robes and ran forward as fast as his broken body would carry him. He could see her now. Her eyes were still determinedly fixed on him. She was falling faster than the rain. "GRANGER!"

There was a flash of bright light that wasn't lightning, but it wasn't so blinding that Severus had to turn his face away. He saw what happened to her. He saw the wings burst from her back. They were pure white and each wing's span was twice her length. Hermione's head jerked back as the wings interrupted her fall. Severus kept running toward her, not quite sure what he would do. He saw the panic enter her eyes. The majestic wings flapped weakly, uncharacteristically, before they snapped straight up behind her. With the air no longer held beneath her, the witch screamed as she plummeted.

Severus wasn't ready and he cursed vehemently as she hit the ground. He heard the pained cry tear from her lips before he reached her. The wings were gone but a few stray feathers were being sucked into the mud. The nightgown had been ripped away from her body, leaving only her underwear, and she was drenched in mud. The professor swooped down next to her, still cursing loudly.

"Granger!" he hissed, taking hold of her slippery shoulders and squeezing. She groaned softly and her small hand grasped one of his wrists.

"You're hurt," she whispered, although her eyes remained closed. Severus shook his head.

"You just jumped off a bloody building, stupid girl!" he said angrily.

"_Sano_." The warmth flowed once more from her touch. Severus was frozen for a moment as it spread to his entire body and soaked in. Then she opened her eyes just enough for Severus to see the gold shine in a flash of lightning. She lifted a tendril of wet hair in front of her face and waited for the rain to rinse it free of mud.

"What's happening to me?" she finally cried, tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks. Severus stared at her for a moment, hardly believing what was happening to her either, but he knew. He didn't care enough to realize before, but now he knew what Hermione was. With his body completely healed, Severus quickly wrapped the fragile witch in his cloak and pulled her against him.

"This changes everything, _eluvia_." With a grim expression, he carried Hermione's shaking form toward the castle, the rain dripping off the ends of her white hair.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Well... do you like it? Make sure you review if you do, because I have this little thing where I don't continue a fic unless I know people like it. Call me crazy but... if I don't have fans for the fiction then what's the point of my fanfiction?

_Everything _about Hermione's change will be revealed next chapter, so please don't bombard me with questions!

Go on, review!

Love!

Soline


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Severus didn't take her to the hospital wing. As extensive Poppy's knowledge was, nothing she knew would help the young witch in his arms. The hallways were desolate and dark, holding no interference for Severus. He quickly arrived in his quarters and kicked the door shut behind him. Hermione murmured softly, her eyebrows knitting together at the loud noise. He glanced downward at her muddy face as he crossed the room and gently laid her on his bed. Hermione opened her mouth, trying to speak, but only fixed questioning eyes on him when she found she didn't have the strength for words.

"Sleep," he said in a low tone.

He left again quickly, his mind set on the task before him, and rummaged through a cupboard in his private lab while his cauldron boiled. It wasn't a difficult potion to make; it required pure milk, rain collected from the cloud (a very wet job), and three petals of a white lily. However, there was one more ingredient. Severus paused, holding his hand over the cauldron.

Giving Hermione the potion as it was would do nothing for her but leave a sweet tang on her tongue. She wasn't in any mortal danger, but she would take a long time to heal if he didn't act. Assuming he was her charge… but he had to be. He was the only one she healed. She was waiting for him to return, and then jumped to reach him. Of course, the jump would have been perfectly safe if she had known how to use her wings. The instinct shouldn't have harmed her, but then again, Hermione didn't know better.

The knife sliced against his palm and Severus watched as his blood spilled into the potion. The liquid turned white and he spooned some into a cup before returning to the witch on his bed. She rolled her head to the side weakly.

"Professor?" she said.

"I'll explain," he said, and then offered her the cup. She grasped it in her shaking hand, but then spilled a few drops on her mud-caked neck, so Severus helped her tip it to her lips. The dirt began to disappear from her glowing skin. Her hair untangled itself and the scratches healed themselves. He couldn't stop his eyes from glancing over her hair, now completely white, like he knew it would always stay. Her skin color had finally settled to a dark olive color and her eyes looked like melted gold. He looked away as she stopped drinking for a second, taking a breath, and then finished it off. Severus dug an extra pair of robes out of his wardrobe and tossed them on the bed.

Hermione watched as he walked quietly from the room and shut the door to give her privacy. She rose to her feet, letting the cloak fall around her feet and stretched to test her body. Her shoulders were still sore but the potion worked miraculously. Even though she fell so far, she felt almost no pain. The robes dropped over her head easily, since they were so big on her, and she had to hold the bottom up so she didn't trip. Hermione took a deep breath, and poked her head out the door.

"Sit down," Severus said flatly. Hermione eyed him as she shuffled into the room and plopped onto the sofa. Was that a look of discomfort on his face? "I can tell you about your changes—"

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly. She stood hurriedly and took his hand, his pale skin clashing against her warm color.

"You'll only make yourself tired again," Severus said, annoyed. "I'm going to explain."

"I… can't help it," Hermione muttered and healed the cut on his palm. When his skin was once more unmarred, she hurried back to the sofa and looked at him expectantly.

"You are," Severus began, resting his hands on the arms of his stiff-backed chair, "a very rare sort of witch."

"You called me _eluvia_," she said quickly.

"Don't interrupt me," Severus said in annoyance. "You are an _eluvia_. There is no known reason why. We only know that witches are sometimes, rarely, born with the _eluvian _quality. There has only ever been a handful throughout history. Of course, no one can tell until the witch turns seventeen. That is when she begins to physically change."

Hermione's mouth opened as if she might throw forth a torrent of questions, but Severus' hard glare silenced her.

"The skin tone changes as yours did. The hair color becomes white within a short period of time, and the eyes become a striking color. They haven't all been golden, as yours are. That seems to vary with each _eluvia_.

"There are other changes triggered by a specific person. This person is not handpicked in any way; it is only determined by fate. That person is the one the _eluvia_ protects," he said.

"You're him," Hermione breathed. Severus halted the need to curl his lip at her look of awe.

"Quiet," he replied shortly. "_Eluvian_ hold powers that other witches do not. They can heal their charges without wands, although their own strength is drained each time and it will take a certain amount of time to recover, depending on the extent of the damages healed."

"The potion you gave me healed me," Hermione said and pulled her legs under her, "but there had to be something special about it, wasn't there? Otherwise, an _eluvia_ would just take a Pepper-Up Potion, which is certainly fouler. Something to return my strength… I'll bet there was an exchange of… blood?"

Severus tilted his head to the side a little, examining the witch. She was quick.

"Yes, my blood," he said. "Mixed with the right ingredients, it can restore you."

"My back still hurts," Hermione said pointedly.

"That is unavoidable. Once you gain enough control, you can produce your wings at will, and then make them recede again. The skin of your back is not yet accustomed to your new appendages," he said and watched as Hermione reached under the neck of the robes to feel her back. "You won't find any marks and your wings certainly aren't out right now. They'd fill half the room if you willed them to appear."

Hermione pursed her lips, still massaging her back. Severus could tell she was fighting off the urge to make them appear.

"Another power you don't yet know of," he continued, "is the _eluvian_ resistance of curses."

Hermione looked up at him, her face lighting up with curiosity.

"Any curse?" she said.

"Every one; even the Unforgivables," Severus replied. "It didn't come into effect until your seventeenth birthday either. There is a bitter side to this blessing, however. Your blood can provide the resistance to curses."

Hermione's face fell, knowing immediately what he meant.

"If someone takes and drinks your blood, they will be resistant for a period of time. It will typically last for a month before they need more."

"That's horrible," Hermione gulped, paling slightly. "Will people try to…?"

"No," Severus said quickly, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the question. "No, not here; that is something of an equal to killing a unicorn."

"Oh," Hermione breathed, sitting back. There was a short silence as she looked away and played with the folds of the oversized robes, her forehead wrinkled in thought. Then she peered up at him.

"Ask," Severus sighed and she sat forward again eagerly.

"What if I wanted to give my blood? What if I gave it to someone to help them?"

Severus stared at her, knowing fully well what she had in mind. It baffled him at first; he… hadn't thought of that.

"You mean to help Potter fight the Dark Lord?" he said quietly. She nodded, her eyes shining. "I don't recommend it."

"Why?"

"You can only give so much," he said, feeling uncharacteristically anxious now. "Your body will naturally produce more, but for some unknown reason, _eluvian_ can only give so much. After about a year or two's worth of blood, they fade away. It's as if they've given so much that there's nothing left."

Hermione saw a grieved expression float across his features, but it was gone quickly.

"It would only have to be once, maybe twice," Hermione persisted.

"As a last resort!" Severus snapped loudly. Hermione stared at him and then nodded slowly under his unfailing glare.

"So," Hermione said, "what happens to me?"

"You are…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to tell her and wondering how she would react. "As an _eluvia_, you have a person to protect. You can sense when the person needs you, even in unconsciousness, and your instinct will take you to your charge. As you grow, your power will grow and you will be able to heal larger wounds while maintaining some strength."

"So, it's something like a guardian angel? For the rest of my life?" Hermione said quietly, biting her lip.

"Yes," he returned just as softly. She glanced up at his momentary compassion.

"Is that person you?"

"It seems so."

Hermione fidgeted, not quite sure what to do.

"How do you know so much if _eluvian_ are so rare?" she asked. His expression darkened.

"Any true non-Muggle knows the 'myth' of _eluvian_," he scowled at her. "Wizarding children were told an _eluvia_ always watched over them, when they got scared of the dark or monsters."

"I don't believe you; there's something else," Hermione retorted after a moment of studying him. His hard eyes nearly made her sit back but she held her ground.

"And that's none of your business, witch," he growled. Hermione felt something sweep her mind and tried to put up a wall. Severus sneered at her.

"_Eluvian_ are horrible at Occlumency due to their annoying tendency to wear their hearts on their sleeves. My advice: don't even bother," he said mockingly. Hermione returned a scowl that mimicked his. "It's late," he said and suddenly stood.

"Wait!" Hermione said, standing also but instantly tripped over the robes and fell back on the couch again. He kept walking past her. "There's got to be more!"

"There's more," he said lazily, "but I'm tired and it can wait. Let yourself out and don't test out your wings. You'll only fall again."

He shut the bedroom door behind him, leaving Hermione alone. She huffed indignantly, balled the extra length of the robes in her hands, and stormed out, slamming the door hard behind her.

Severus opened his wardrobe and felt the wood shake as she made her exit.

"She'll fix that damn door, too," Severus muttered. He was not pleased at all with the situation. In fact, he was furious. He didn't want some chit watching over him, healing him every time he got a paper cut. It was ridiculous for a man his age, of his expertise, to have a nonsensical child protecting him. Unfortunately, regrettably, there was nothing Severus could do about it.

Hermione slipped into quietly into the Head's common room, careful to shut the door softly to avoid to usual loud clicking noise.

"Hermione!"

"H-Hi…. Blaise!" Hermione yelped, jumping around to find him sitting in the armchair with a long piece of parchment before him and his reading glasses resting on the tip of his nose. Hermione cringed when his face fell into utter surprise.

"What happened to you…?" he breathed, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. "Your hair…" He ran a hand through his own dark locks and blinked hard.

Hermione chewed her lip. She and Blaise had reached the level of civility when they realized they had to live together. It wasn't all that hard, as Blaise was much less prejudiced and more mature than Draco Malfoy. Occasionally, they could hold intelligent conversations, but they tended to go their own ways and rarely spent ten minutes alone together. It was an unofficial agreement.

"I was cursed," she said quickly.

"Looks more like an enchantment," he said, "and you're a dreadful liar." Hermione didn't know if she should blush or scowl, so her expression accommodated both.

"Shut it," she snapped.

"Good night," he said with a smirk, still eyeing her changes warily as she crossed to her bedroom.

Hermione returned to the mirror, wrapping a spiral of white hair around her finger and studying herself. She did look better than before, but she didn't want the whole school to know it. She didn't like that sort of attention; it was impractical. How could she hide it? Hermione shrugged and fell into bed, listening to the storm continue to beat at her window.

_Eluvia_. She didn't know what to think of it; the entire thing hadn't even sunk in yet. She was going to protect him, _Professor Snape_, for the rest of her life. How… disconcerting.

Hermione laughed suddenly, the giggle rolling from her throat before she knew why she was laughing. Then she rolled over and let her face sink into a pillow.

"This is _bizarre_," she sighed.

* * *

Maybe if she tied it up under her hat again? Perhaps she should just dye it… Hermione fixed a look of concentration on her features, pointed her wand at her white hair, and said the glamour spell. Her hair turned brown for barely a second before it was white again.

"Bloody hell!" she hissed and threw up her hands. She closed her eyes hard and opened them again, cocking her head to the side. "Well, maybe it's not so bad…"

Any objective opinion wouldn't have said "not so bad." They would have said exotic, striking, or in Severus' former private thoughts, "stunning."

Hermione disregarded her make-up. Before, she would have had to touch up, but now her honey skin was clear. Screwing up her courage, she donned her usual school robes and made her way to Potions.

"You may hand in the essay now, Miss Granger," Severus said as she took her seat. Hermione's jaw dropped and she glared at him.

"What?" she seethed.

"Don't you have it? Then meet me for your detention tonight," he sneered. Hermione was so distracted by his injustice that she didn't notice the stares of her classmates. Several had fallen from their seats once Severus mentioned her name.

"Is that Hermione?"

"_Hermione_ Granger?"

"No way, a cousin at best."

"Quiet!" Severus snapped and turned away from Hermione's infuriated, red expression. When she finished her potion, she harbored the urge to throw it at his face but he snatched it from her hand before she got the chance.

"See me after class, please," she said quietly, amused with the black glare he swung upward at her. Then she sat at her desk again and waited for everyone to leave. Her gold eyes followed his and they both watched the door close behind the last departing student. Then Severus rose and walked to her, placing his fists on her desk and towering over her.

"You are still my student," he growled.

"And you knew what I went through. There was no time to write a twenty page essay," she retorted.

"Then you can write it in your detention tonight," he said and his eyes glanced over her appearance swiftly. "You're attracting a lot of attention from other students."

"I tried to hide it," Hermione said defensively. "Glamour wouldn't work."

"Of course not. _Eluvian_ can't change their appearances, only hide it," Severus said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I didn't know that," Hermione said and stood also. She didn't like him glaring down at her like that. "_You're_ supposed to teach me!"

"_I_ don't have to do anything," he snapped.

"Then how else will I know?" she cried and smacked the desk with her palms. He looked at her calmly, his eyebrows rising slightly at her panicked display. She could see that her professor wanted nothing to do with her. "You've got to help me because I have to help you. You've got to help me because I don't know anyone else who can. You've _got_ to help me because I need you!"

They stared at one another for a silent second. Hermione didn't regret what she said, but she hadn't expected her emotions to get the best of her, as they often did. Severus looked into her mind out of curiosity. She really thought it necessary that he should help her. He hated what he was about to do.

"During the detention tonight," he sighed in resignation, "we'll work on your flight."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Second chapter went up rather fast! How good of me... ;) Thank you for your reviews!

Review and let me know what you think of it so far!

Love!

Soline


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What happened to you?"

"I'm getting tired of that question," Hermione huffed as she sat down for lunch. The entire table leaned in for a closer look.

"But what did happen?" Ron persisted, his wide eyes staring at her hair.

"I was experimenting with potions," Hermione said into her goblet, hoping that might disguise her horrible lying skills.

"We always knew you were too curious," Harry said, "you've got to be more careful, Hermione. Can you change yourself back?"

"Professor Snape graciously took it upon himself to find a cure," she said, cramming a spoon of potatoes into her mouth.

"Graciously!" Harry scoffed.

"But your hair looks… _old_," Ron said, his face screwed up in confusion.

"No, it doesn't!" Ginny, across the table, insisted. "It looks gorgeous on her!"

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said, turning her head away from Ron.

"Well… I…" he sputtered.

Hermione grinned, rather pleased that she had successfully lied to someone. She planned on telling Harry and Ron later about the truth, but the Great Hall was too public. Still smiling, she looked toward the teachers' table and found Dumbledore staring directly at her, returning her happy expression. The headmaster winked at her and looked away.

* * *

"Did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" she asked Severus later that night. It was past midnight and they were walking down the rocky ridge on the opposite side of the lake. No one would spot them from the school there. 

"Yes," Severus said and easily stepped down a few feet to the next ledge, "and he's aware of everything." Hermione nodded and lowered herself down carefully after him. They reached the flat landing fifty feet below and Hermione had to stop for a breather. She didn't carry an excess of weight, but that didn't mean she was athletic. The cold air was burning her lungs.

"Are we… done walking?" she gasped.

"Yes," he answered, raising his eyebrows at her. "Don't bring your wings out yet or you'll end up stark naked, and neither of us want that."

Hermione blushed indignantly, but leaned forward as he pulled out a garment.

"Put this on," he said and held it out. She took the shirt in her hands. The soft material seemed to flow right through her fingers, and it was surprisingly light. The color shimmered between the colors of gold and white when she moved it. Hermione looked at Severus questioningly. "The emergence of your wings will tear any normal clothing away. This shirt is made from a potion, composed of only pure elements. It is the only garment that will withstand your wings."

"How long does it take to make one?" she asked.

"Several months," he replied.

"Where did this one come from?"

He only turned around, crossed his arms, and waited.

"You couldn't have told me this in the castle?" she said, glaring at the man's back. He shrugged, but Hermione could just imagine his smirk. "Don't look," she threatened and then swore she heard him chuckle.

She changed as quickly as she could until she stood in her trousers and the skin tight, long-sleeved shirt.

"You can turn around now," she said and Severus found her rubbing her arms vigorously. "It's cold."

"So it is," he smirked. "And now you simply will your wings out. It will hurt; the first few times always do, but then your body will grow accustomed to it."

He saw the anxious look Hermione sent him before she closed her eyes. It was a few seconds before she suddenly gasped and the light flashed, just as Severus anticipated. Her wings burst from her shoulder blades, not breaking the skin in any gruesome manner but seeming to simply melt out with grace. Severus stepped forward quickly when Hermione fell to one knee.

"Hurts…" she whimpered. He stood in front of her, waiting until she was ready. His eyes were transfixed on the wings. The last time he had seen _eluvian_ wings so closely… Severus reached forward a hand and gently stroked one white feather.

"Can you stand?" he asked, pulling his hand back again. Hermione paused and nodded. He stepped away as she struggled to her feet, took a deep breath, and looked at him.

"Now what?" Hermione breathed. The pain was fading away. It stole her breath for a moment, but now she was anxious to get in the air.

"Now you do what instinct tells you," he said and flourished his wand. "I'm prepared this time and I'll catch you if you fall." She bit her lip and eyed his wand.

"Promise?"

"I don't make promises," Severus said, becoming annoyed.

"I don't like breaking bones on the ground either," she snapped. Her wings lifted a little to announce her irritation and Severus found himself amused at it. "Promise," she demanded. His eyes flickered to the tips of her wings, which were curling inward as she became more emotional, as he knew they should. When she was relaxed, they would uncurl.

"You're maddening, girl," he growled. At her darkening glare, he said, "I… promise."

"Thank you," she replied shakily. Then, without warning, Severus had to jump away as she lifted off the ground.

"Slowly!" he yelled after her. He may have to put his wand to more use than he thought.

Hermione wasn't expecting to rise so quickly; she was merely testing the muscles in her new appendages, but she underestimated their power. A startled yelp escaped her when she looked down and found herself a long way above the ground. The cold was completely forgotten, even though a soft breeze rustled her white hair. She flapped her wings gently, suspending herself in the same place for several minutes, and looking around. She was above the rocky drop and the lake, looking toward the school. Tilting one wing, she discovered how to turn in place to look the other way and admired the mountains hiding Hogwarts.

Severus watched very quietly, his wand held tightly in his long fingers, and he studied the image above with a foreign admiration. She was hovering against the sky blanketed with sparkling stars, but even her hair shined more brightly than them. The only competition was the moon, suspended a little higher than her head. Its light seemed to set her wings aglow, which certainly did surpass everything else in that sky.

Hermione could barely handle the bliss she was feeling. Her great wings were carrying her into the sky, where she felt like she belonged. A sense of completeness came over her; a piece of her heart fell into place that had been missing for seventeen years. She wasn't sure how long she flew above Severus' head, moving in different patterns and testing how high she would go, but he never called her down. She looked down at him once when she remembered his presence, and found his face lifted toward her, his wand held dutifully ready. He seemed to be waiting until she was ready to come down. How did he know so much? Hermione pushed the idea aside and concentrated on sharp turns.

Severus watched her descend slowly. She had been flying for nearly forty minutes, but he never felt the need to interrupt her. She neared the ground, only feet away from him, and twirled in the air before setting her feet down. There was a smile on her face that she tried to hide, but couldn't. Severus pocketed his wand and offered her cloak.

"You're crying," he simply said, crossing his arms again.

Hermione touched her face, surprised. She never realized the tears had begun to fall.

"Oh," she breathed and dried her cheeks with the cloak. Then she sighed, looked at the clothing, and then lifted her bright gold eyes to Severus.

"It's always hard for _eluvian_ to return to their human states," he explained. "That will never leave you."

Hermione nodded sadly and the wings slowly began to recede into her back once more. Severus watched her cringe and gasp as they finally disappeared. After a frozen second of pain, she swooped the cloak around her shoulders and collected the rest of her clothing into her arms.

"Let's go back," he said.

The air suddenly seemed lighter to Hermione and she just couldn't seem to keep the grin off her cheeks. Even the rocky ledge didn't seem so bad. Severus easily stepped up the tall rocks, where she had to use her arms to push herself up. Occasionally, he would turn and make sure she scrambled up successfully. He took her elbow on the last ledge and pulled her up as she struggled.

"So…" Hermione wheezed and stumbled to catch up with him, "how did I do?"

"The ground remained unharmed," he mumbled, not bothering to shorten his strides. Hermione had to take two steps for each one of his. She laughed lightly.

"Why am I such a secret?" she asked after a moment of thought.

Severus pursed his lips together. He hadn't told her yet about the dangers.

"Will people try to hurt me?"

Why was the chit still talking? Her questions were bringing up unpleasant memories.

"Is it just between us or—"

"_Think_, Granger!" Severus hissed and turned on her suddenly. Hermione very nearly ran into him. "_Who_ would want to be immune to curses? To evade _death_ like he always has, especially when a certain someone comes to look for him? Who would capture you and happily drink your blood until the very last drop is drained from your body?"

She looked as if she had been smacked and Severus almost commended himself on the effect. It was the same look she gave him when he insulted her teeth years before.

"He's done it before, hasn't he?" she breathed, her joyful expression replaced with horror. "That's how you know about _eluvian_. You've seen one of me before."

Hermione watched him, looking for the truth, and saw him turn vulnerable.

"She was very old," he said quietly, although his voice was still hard. "In her hundreds, I think. The _eluvia_ was protecting her charge, a wizard who became her husband, for a very long time when the Dark Lord took her away. I was young then and did what he told me to. I cut her every month and bottled her blood until she died. Her husband died very shortly after."

"What was her name?" Hermione breathed, her heart aching.

"Emily," he said. His rough voice almost scared her. "She always talked to me, every time I had to visit. She _pitied_ me and I killed her in the end."

Severus turned on his heel and Hermione ran to catch up with him again.

"I don't think so; Voldemort killed her," Hermione protested.

"You don't _know_ anything, witch," he spat.

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me," she protested.

"Sometimes I could," he scoffed and Hermione smirked at him. They pushed into the heat of the castle and paused in the hall. "She forgave me," he said and then shook his head. Hermione could tell he never forgave himself.

"Then perhaps I'm your redeemer," she said softly and then laughed at the look of disgust on her professor's face. "Goodnight."

Severus watched her trot up the stairs and then descended into the dungeons. He never wanted to tell Hermione about Emily; he could picture the old woman's vibrant blue eyes and slightly stooped back even now. It was like having a grandmother that he constantly hurt, but she never blamed him. Maybe Hermione was right, though. Maybe Hermione was his chance to make it up to that old witch he killed.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted in her chair, trying to keep her attention fixed on McGonagall, but her gaze kept sliding to the window. The sky seemed to be calling her. She wanted nothing more than to release her wings and take off into the blue. 

"Hermione," Harry whispered, touching her arm. "We're supposed to be transfiguring our chairs. Stand up."

"Sorry!" she squeaked, torn from her reverie.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been sick and changed and now you don't pay attention," he continued. Hermione bit her lip. It was time she told them.

"You and Ron follow me after class; I've got something to show you," she said shakily.

McGonagall gave them a sharp look and Hermione instantly fell silent. She wasn't sure how they would take it.

"Come on," she said after class, Harry and Ron close on her heels. She led them into the Forbidden Forest, since students were walking around the lake.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked after twenty minutes into the Forest. They all had their wands raised, just in case.

"Somewhere where I can't be seen. This is very secret; _no one_ can know, understand? You can't tell _anyone_!" she hissed, looking at them to emphasize the importance.

"O-Okay, Mione," Ron said and Harry nodded with a stunned expression.

"Alright then. This should be good," she said, looking around. The clearing was large enough for her wings. "Ron, have you ever heard of _eluvian_?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're in a lot of children's stories."

She smiled at them gently, motioned for them to stay put, and backed away. Then she removed her robes, leaving the _eluvian_ shirt beneath, and took a deep breath.

"Don't be scared," she said.

She felt a rush of release as her wings melted from her shoulder blades. It hurt slightly this time, but not nearly as bad as before. Hermione watched her friends' faces as her wings grew out completely and flexed. They seemed in awe.

"I-I…" Hermione stuttered. She didn't know what the silence meant. Did she disgust them? "I would have told you earlier but I didn't know what it meant either. It happened on my seventeenth."

"That's bloody amazing," Ron said, his mouth hanging open.

"Can you… fly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I should. Its daylight and someone might see me," she replied, twisting her hands together. "What… What do you guys think?"

"Well," Harry said, "can you explain? What else can you do? It doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"Because we can find a cure if it does hurt you," Ron continued.

Hermione smiled softly. They all relaxed as she told them about _eluvian_, explaining the wings and blood resistance. She let them know that Voldemort could use her and, without asking, they both swore vehemently to protect her. Then she explained her duty to protect and heal a person.

"_Eluvian_ don't choose the person. It's random," she said.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It's Professor Snape," she blurted quickly.

"What!" Ron snapped. "It can't be him; you've got to change it!"

"I _can't_, Ronald!" Hermione growled. "This is how it is! I didn't ask for any of it!"

"You could if you wanted to!" he yelled. Then, with red ears, he turned and walked away. Harry and Hermione, her eyes full of tears, watched him until he was out of sight.

"Harry, please," she sniffed.

"It's alright; he'll come around," Harry said quietly.

"You understand, don't you?" she breathed.

They stared at each other for a moment. Hermione tried to bare her soul to his green eyes. He was her best friend; she didn't want to lose him.

"You do look beautiful," he said quietly, his eyes sweeping over her wings again.

"Harry, please don't leave me," she whimpered. His eyes widened for a moment and then he hurried toward her, his arms wide. Hermione fell into his embrace blissfully. There was someone to hold her. Someone to tell her it would be alright. Someone she didn't have to save, but would save her.

"I'm not going to leave," he said, as if he were surprised she would even think so. "We'll always be friends, Hermione. Ron is, too; he just needs time."

"Thank you," she breathed. She pulled her wings back in, feeling the slightly painful sensation as they disappeared. Harry picked up her robes and waited while she threw them on.

"Come on," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and then, "I'll bet Snape loves the idea of you saving his life all the time."

"Oh, yes, he just cherishes the idea," Hermione giggled.

Harry and Hermione made their way up the lawn to Hogwarts, Hermione holding the hand hanging around her neck. Nothing had changed between them. Being an _eluvia _was never going to change their friendship and neither would it change Harry's view of Snape. Hermione shook her head at another greasy head joke while Harry laughed and they mounted the stone stairs leading into the school.

* * *

Dislcaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own _eluvian_! 

Aw, Harry's such a good friend. Next chapter, things get more interesting with Hermione and Severus! Now... I've put up three long chapters in a few days, so REVIEW... please. I don't feel like I'm getting my credit here!

Thanks to all my loverly reviewers!!!

Love!

Soline

PS Yes, I changed the title. I didn't like the first one much, and "Angels Fall First" fits much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Firewhiskey was child's play. Severus pushed the bottle aside and reached further back, where the strong stuff awaited him. That's what he needed. His _eluvia_ and the Dark Lord's demands for more information… These past few days had taken a toll on him, and Severus was the sort to relieve his stress the easy way.

* * *

Hermione said goodnight to Harry after dinner and continued to her rooms. Severus hadn't been at the teachers' table; did he get called for a Death Eaters meeting? If he did, then she had better stay awake until he came back. She'd have to go heal him anyway.

She settled by the fire (Blaise hadn't come back yet) and put her nose into her Transfiguration book. She needed to catch up on what she missed when she was daydreaming. Being an _eluvia_ wasn't so bad after all; she could do it. Even if it did mean sticking around Severus Snape for the rest of her life; she could probably carry a life of her own. She could still have a husband and children, why not? Severus could only hurt himself so much…

Her _eluvian_ instinct suddenly lifted its head, sniffing the air. Hermione felt the familiar pulling sensation of needing to be somewhere, to help him. She jumped up and let her feet carry her to the dungeons.

"Open the door, Professor!" she said, knocking on the door. She heard some sort of groaning inside. "You know I've got to help you, so get over yourself!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. Then she pulled out her wand, mumbling insults, and waved it at the door.

He was lying on the floor, swinging a bottle of hard Wizard's liquor above his head and watching the liquid slosh.

"Professor!" Hermione gasped. "You're not hurt; you're _drunk_!"

"So I am!" he said, suddenly coherent. He lifted his head to glare at her. "What are you doing here, _eluvia_?"

"I… Well, I'm supposed to heal you!" she said, throwing the door shut behind her. He winced at the loud noise, dropped his head hard back onto the floor, and winced again.

"Bloody hell," he hissed. "Why did I have to be yours?"

"It's not fair, is it?" she sighed and crossed her arms. What was she supposed to do with him? Heal him? She'd rather let him suffer in the morning, but he probably had a potion for that.

She watched warily as he stood, secretly hoping he'd fall over so she'd have a good reason for healing him. Her _eluvian_ instinct was pushing her to help him, but she stubbornly resisted. He stumbled a bit and then straightened up to glare at her.

"Get out," he snapped. Hermione almost smiled at his attempt at a truly intimidating look.

"I can't," she replied. "It's your fault I'm here tonight."

"Then I'll put you out, witch," he said and set his bottle on the nearby table, where it almost tipped over. Hermione laughed as he made her way toward her.

"Don't be stupid; you can't even walk in a straight line, let alone catch me," she mocked. He stopped again and tilted his head to the side. "Don't move your head too far or you'll fall over," she smirked. It was actually a truly amusing sight once she got past the initial shock. He made a noise of disgust and reached for his bottle again. Hermione sighed, her responsibility getting the best of her, and stepped forward.

"Bugger off," he said quietly, his lips nearly touching the bottle to take another swig.

"I'm going to help you. Come here," she said. She was almost touching him when he jumped away, glaring daggers at her.

"I don't need your help, _damn you_," he said. His black eyes were filled with hate and regret. Hermione blinked, not expecting the sudden animosity from her professor. Then she tightened her grip around her wand and raised it. He scowled at her, threw down his bottle, and grabbed her wrist.

"You're hurting me," she said between gritted teeth. Her head tilted back as she locked her golden eyes to his. She never knew he had this much strength in one arm. His grip loosened but his eyes were still hard.

"I'm sorry, _eluvia_," he said, "I didn't mean to."

"_Sano_," Hermione sighed. She felt warmth transfer from her wrist to his hand. It must have spread all over his body because he went rigid for a moment. As soon as he relaxed again, Hermione felt the strength leave her body.

"Hold on," Severus grunted as she fell to her knees. He kept her from hitting too hard by the hold around her wrist. Then he bent down, picked her up, and deposited her on his bed again.

"It takes a lot to heal a drunken idiot," she growled weakly.

"A hundred points from—"

"Shut up."

Severus crossed his arms, still standing over her, and glared down. She had closed her golden eyes, her chest already beginning to rise and fall lazily.

"You don't need to bleed for me," she breathed. "I just need to sleep now."

"You don't know better," he retorted. Hermione murmured incoherently and rolled onto her side, already falling into a deep sleep. He pursed his lips for a second and decided it was better not to use up his ingredients when it wasn't necessary. Then, with an irritated sigh, he pulled the blankets around her shoulders and pushed her white curls off her face.

He hadn't meant to hurt her when he grabbed her, but he still regretted it. He was supposed to be making it up to Emily, not repeating the hurt he caused. He also didn't know that intoxication would provoke his _eluvia_, hence the many unopened bottles of liquor in Severus' trash later that night.

* * *

Severus rolled very gracelessly off the couch the next morning.

Damn," he growled, forgetting for a moment why he wasn't in his own bed. He made his way to his bedroom and looked in quietly. She was still there in his bed, in the same position she was in when she fell asleep, and looking completely peaceful. She hadn't recovered yet then. Severus got into his wardrobe quietly and then retreated to his bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he realized it was the first time he looked decent after a night of drinking.

He left to teach two classes, and when he came back, she was still sleeping. She was right, it must have taken a lot to destroy all the alcohol in his blood and prevent a hangover the next morning. Internal inflictions must take more healing power. He checked on her often to ensure her health was alright. She barely moved in her sleep, hardly made a sound, even when Severus slipped her shoes off. He had a house elf bring a tray of dinner to his bedroom and set it on the nightstand. Then, the next morning, the elf replaced it with a new breakfast tray.

He had just woken up and was grading papers when he heard soft noise further in.

"Ooh, pancakes," he heard her exclaim. He shook his head slightly with amusement and wandered into the bedroom.

"They should still be hot," he said, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms. She looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"About a day and a half."

"No wonder I feel so well rested," she said around a mouthful of toast. "I'm starving, though, thanks."

He nodded and his eyebrows rose as she crammed a rather large forkful of eggs into her small mouth.

"I can see that," he smirked.

She looked up at him suddenly, her cheeks stuffed with food, but remembrance dawned in her eyes.

"You were piss drunk!" she said. "Your bad habit is the reason I missed classes yesterday…"

"Careful," Severus growled, annoyed that she brought it up again. He could secretly admit that he had embarrassed himself. "I'm still your professor."

She twisted her lips to the side, wondering what her limits were with him.

"Why were you drinking anyway?" she asked after swallowing all the food.

"That's not your business," he said.

Hermione's interest piqued. She wondered, maybe, possibly…

Severus watched as she jutted her head forward a little, bit her tongue, and stared at him so hard that he was afraid her eyes would fall out. He felt a little poke at his mind…

"Ha!" Severus laughed, actually laughed. Hermione blinked, immediately losing focus, and then looked indignant. "Are you trying Legilimency on me? That was pathetic."

He turned and started back toward his grading, still chuckling inside at the girl's very comical take on Legilimency. Hermione pulled herself out of the tangles of blankets, put her shoes on, and straightened her robes before following him out crossly.

"Goodbye, drunkard," she huffed. He waved one hand, not even looking up at her because he didn't want to reveal the smirk that still remained. Hermione slammed the door extra hard as she left.

Severus eyed the door warily, knowing that if he kept making her angry the door would eventually fall off its hinges.

Hermione tried to calm her hair, wild from sleeping so long, and smooth the creases out of her robes before entering her morning class and taking her seat.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has given me permission to use this curse on each one of you. It will not hurt you and you won't be forced to do anything traumatic when you are under the Imperius Curse. What you need to try to do is throw off the curse," Professor Scorne said, tapping his wand thoughtfully on the palm of his other hand. Hermione shifted from on foot to the other and shared a nervous look with Harry. They had gone through this before with "Professor Moody," but it went alright then. There was just one snag now.

Hermione _couldn't_ be cursed.

"Act sick. Leave," Harry whispered hurriedly. Hermione nodded. Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't completely cruel; strict, excessively, but not cruel.

"Mister Potter, you're up," Professor Scorne said loudly, "since you insist on talking over me. Miss Granger is next."

"Professor, I don't feel well; I should go to the hospital wing," Hermione said, trying her absolute hardest to lie. He glanced over her once.

"There's no need to run from me, Miss Granger, I promise it won't hurt," he replied shortly and approached Harry.

"No, really, I'm going to be sick," she breathed and started to stand.

"Sit down!" he snapped. Hermione plopped back down dumbly and watched as Harry tried to resist hopping up and down. She turned her head and looked toward the door where it called to her. Professor Scorne wasn't looking, maybe she could sneak away.

"Where are you going?" said Blaise, who sat directly behind her.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed and tried to crawl past him.

"Merlin, Granger, you're a disgrace to the disgusting Gryffindor House," Draco sneered.

"_Miss Granger, come back!_" the professor suddenly snarled and Hermione flinched. She stood, getting ready to dart out the door. "Imperius!"

Hermione felt the spell hit, but then it just fizzled away inside her as if it were simply a tickle in her stomach. She gulped as the professor's thin face crinkled in confusion.

"Professor, don't," Hermione said quietly and turned to leave.

He waved his wand again, his expression very concentrated, and everyone watched the light hit her. She gazed back at him with awareness fully in her eyes. Hermione could feel her face growing red and her palms getting sweaty.

"How are you resistant?" he asked softly, a surprising change in the professor's typically tense tone. She shook her head and then turned on her heel to rip out of the door. "Miss Granger, wait!" she heard him call out the door, but she was already running down the stairs.

"Oh no, oh no," Hermione gasped as she skidded into the dungeons and found Severus in his empty classroom. "Professor!"

"What is it?" he asked, wondering why she'd be back so early.

"Professor Scorne used the Imperius on me and everyone saw and the curse didn't work!"

"What did you tell him?" Severus asked, beginning to look a little concerned.

"I ran!"

"You-…" Severus shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll talk to him."

"What do I tell people?" she asked breathlessly, pushing her fingers against a cramp in her side. Severus set his elbows on the desk and stared at his interlaced fingers for a moment while Hermione continued to pace in front of his desk.

"Simply tell them that you threw off the curse," Severus said. "There's no other way." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but then realized her professor was right.

"Alright," she said quietly. "Are you going to tell him about me?"

"I think the headmaster is going to have to inform your teachers, yes, but he won't say who you protect," Severus said thoughtfully. "We don't want this to happen again. Your professors will keep it quiet; they know the danger you could be in."

"Right," Hermione exhaled, holding her white curls back from her face. Severus studied her for a second, watching the panic melt off her face. Then she gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you for helping me, like you said you would."

Severus felt his chest warm a little under her golden gaze, a feeling completely foreign to him. Perhaps having an _eluvia_ had effects on him, too… only no, Severus knew that wasn't true. This was something that existed in every living thing, something that naturally existed… What was it called?

"You'll miss your next class, _eluvia_," he said. "Go on."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sped up the stairs to the owlery, a letter to his father held tight in his hand. If there was a way to withstand Unforgivable Curses, Lucius Malfoy should know about it and Draco wanted to be the one to help him figure it out.

* * *

Severus listened to the door click behind Hermione as she left and then his eyebrows knitted together in sudden, mystifying insight as he figured out what the warmth meant.

_Fondness._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own _eluvian_!

Aw, Severus actually has _feelings_! Haha. The plot is about to be thrown forward, by the way. Stick around and find out what happens...

Thanks, reviewers! Do it again, because I love you more each time:)

Love!

Soline

PS I just thought I'd also point out that I got the title idea from 'Nightwish.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Professor, look!"

Severus lifted his eyes upward, where a set of white wings curved against the dark red sky. He held his wand a little tighter as Hermione flipped head over heels several times, shrieking happily.

"Bloody fool…" Severus muttered as her balance wobbled slightly before she straightened herself out.

"This, too!"

She dove straight downward toward the ground and Severus jumped off the rock he had been sitting on. She pulled out of the dive at the last minute and set her feet lightly on the dirt.

"Idiot girl—" he began angrily.

"Oh, Professor, don't worry your little heart out for me," Hermione said happily, moving her wings so they expanded out behind her.

Severus' eye twitched in revulsion at the mention of his heart. As far as he knew, he didn't have one.

"The sun's beginning to come up now; we should head back," she said, biting her lip regretfully. They had come out early at her request and Severus nodded his affirmation silently.

"You go up alone. We don't want to risk being seen together," he said as he handed her cloak back. She retracted her wings, painlessly now, and welcomed the warmth around her shoulders.

"Bye," she smiled and then turned to start pulling herself up the ridge. Severus watched his _eluvia_ go for a second and then walked briskly in the other direction, intending to circle about and come from a different direction.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed when she reached the top and started walking around the lake, but not from the effort. She always did find herself mind-numbingly happy after she flew. It was certainly a relief after what happened with the curse a few days before.

By the time she reached the other side of the lake, the sun had fully risen and shined off the water into her hair. Harry was waiting there, as she knew he would because she told him where she was going that morning.

"Good morning," she called.

"Morning, you," he smiled and suddenly pulled a hat over her head. "You're going to get sick flying around in the cold like that. Hurry up, Transfiguration starts soon."

"Thanks, Harry."

They trudged through the dew-soaked grass to the school past a group of nervous looking third years on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'll bet Hagrid's got more Blast-Ended Skrewts," Harry joked and Hermione laughed in agreement. Then she cut herself short because Ron was waiting by the stairs, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly.

"Hey," Ron replied, looking at Harry, who gave him a nod of encouragement. "Listen, I—"

"Professor Dumbledore can't see you; make an appointment next time," someone growled as the door to the school eased open. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked around in shock.

Professor Scorne was holding the door open, his eyes fixed on a tall blonde man with a walking cane. Lucius Malfoy eyed him as he came out into the brisk morning. Draco was right on his father's heels like a dog.

"Look who it is," Lucius said, suddenly stopping and fixing his gaze on Hermione. His eyes traveled over her hair and golden glare quickly. She had a sudden feeling that he never came to see Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger," Professor Scorne said shortly. She shifted her eyes to him and took a quick note of his expression. She could tell that the professor knew what she was; Dumbledore had told them already. "Please go inside."

Hermione started to move as she was told but Lucius moved his cane in front of her.

"Now what is this peculiar change that's come over you?" he said, almost purring his words as if he might hypnotize her into answering. Hermione eyed him warily.

"I was cursed," she said instantly.

"Oh, I somehow doubt that," he smiled predatorily.

"Mr. Malfoy, please move so my student can go inside," Professor Scorne said firmly, pulling out his wand. Hermione could vaguely see Draco moving behind his father.

"Of course, no need to fight, Professor," Lucius said gently and removed the cane from her path. Hermione lowered her eyes as she began to hurry past Lucius, but by the time she reached his son, she heard Draco whisper something harshly.

There was a yelp of terror and Hermione spun around. Harry looked up at the sky, at her, and then up again.

Ron was a speck in the sky, high over the castle now. Hermione gasped in fear.

"Save him!" she shrieked, looking around at the adults. She and Harry, although her friend had already released his wand, knew nothing that would help Ron. Lucius was smiling very eerily at her. "Professor!"

Professor Scorne was waving his wand already.

"He's too far away for my magic," he said through gritted teeth.

"_You_ save him," Lucius said softly, still smiling at her. She could see Ron falling from hundreds of feet above now, towards the Forbidden Forest. Time seemed to slow. Harry was still trying to think of something to save Ron. He summoned his broom but Hermione knew that wouldn't be fast enough. Lucius and Draco did nothing but look at her expectantly.

"No! Stop!" her professor said to her roughly.

Hermione looked to her side, away from the school and saw Severus. She watched him look at her confusedly and then look toward the sky. Then he started to shake his head. Ron was nearing the tree tops.

Time sped up. Hermione was already running down the steps and across the lawn. There was nothing else to do; she wouldn't let Ron die.

Her wings released from her body with a loud whooshing sound and she lifted into the air quickly, flying faster than she ever had. She passed over the head of Severus, who was looking up at her in a rage, but Hermione's eyes were fixed on her red-headed friend. She imagined that to anyone below, she just looked like a blur across the sky.

"Hold on!" she breathed, pushing her body hard. Ron flipped in the air and saw Hermione, his arms reaching out. Her body collided with his hard, too hard. Hermione flapped her wings once to interrupt the fall but then they both crashed into the forest. Pain came in lashes as the two bounced off branches until the final breath-wrenching blow came when they skidded across the ground, their arms and legs still wrapped tightly around each other.

"Hermione?" Ron murmured after they stopped completely. "Bloody hell, Hermione, say something! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ron. Are you?" Hermione groaned. She rolled onto her hands and knees, her wings drooping onto the ground. He reached out one hand and stroked the edge of her wing.

"Yes… Are they broken?" he asked with sincere concern. Hermione flexed them once.

"No, but sore." She sat up and looked at him. They were silent for a moment.

"That bastard Malfoy did it! One moment I was there and the next… Boom! Gone!" Ron fumed.

"I'm sure his father taught him that trick; I'll bet its Dark Magic," Hermione said, rubbing her back. "He had a suspicion about what I am, and now he knows for sure…"

"Mione, I'm sorry, you know I am; I'm so sorry," Ron fumbled, twisting his bruised hands together.

"It's not your fault. They would have done that anyway. Elder Malfoy was just lucky to be here for the show, that's all," Hermione growled. "Listen, I accept your apology; I knew you'd never really leave me, but right now I need a favor."

"Okay, what is it?" Ron said eagerly, wanting to make it up to Hermione.

"Go get Professor Snape. He'll be looking for me. Tell him where I'm at and then go see Madame Pomfrey to be healed," she said.

"What about you?"

"I'm just fine, now hurry, please," she said. Ron bit his lip, still looking desperately apologetic, and Hermione smiled at him. "Ron Weasley, one of my oldest friends, _please_ find Professor Snape."

Ron seemed to snap out of it and nodded before limping quickly away. Hermione sat back on her butt and sighed. She was quite sure that she had just ruined everything. She remembered that Hagrid's class had been outside. Everyone would know now. She would have to be on guard for her life. Death Eaters would want to hurt her.

Hot tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she shivered. The sun wasn't penetrating the forest canopy and her wings had ripped her cloak off earlier. The _eluvian_ shirt did nothing against the weather so she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't put her wings away, but let them stretch while they could. Besides, withdrawing them would only make her feel worse.

Severus ran in the direction that the Weasley boy had pointed to. He was mad, no, he was enraged. _Why_ did she do that!? She might have just saved her friend's life, but now she had a bounty on her head. Lucius was there, _why_ was he there? Draco must have told him about Hermione's resistance to the Imperius and that would naturally entrance Lucius' intrigue.

Severus snarled in his throat as he leapt past a large fallen log. Lucius knew of Emily and what her blood provided for the Dark Lord, although he never saw her. Lucius knew what _eluvian_ were. Now he would take the information to the Dark Lord and Hermione would never be safe. She was going to be hurt… if she weren't terribly already.

Severus stopped abruptly and looked down where several large branches had crashed on the ground. A deep skid mark began a few steps before him and his eyes followed it for nearly fifty feet before he saw her. She was huddled on the cold ground, her dirty white wings stretched out behind her, and her shoulders were shaking. Severus approached her quickly with a sinking feeling, yet still furious.

She looked up at him, her dirt-streaked face wet with tears. He towered over her and opened his mouth angrily, but she cut him off. Her wings came forward and wrapped around herself, forming a small feather dome. He couldn't see her anymore, but her wings were shaking as if she started crying harder.

"_What were you thinking?_" he snarled loudly. He heard a muffled sob come from her shaking form that would have been rather loud if her wings weren't in the way. "You traded his life for yours, don't you know that? You will _never_ be safe!"

He waited for her reaction, breathing heavily, but she never moved. If anything, she wrapped her wings tighter around herself. Severus' fury was getting the best of him. He never was good at controlling it and he wasn't about to begin.

"Don't you know what this means? It means they're coming for you. It means I might have to take you to the Dark Lord myself. Just be glad that they don't know who you're protecting! You're as good as dead, _eluvia_," Severus spat. He kicked hard at a log and sent it flying in splinters.

Her wings contracted and he heard the sob again.

She felt wretched but the darkness of her wings was comforting. No one could see her. Her appearance was hidden, as were her tears and red, wet face. The tears and dirt had mixed to create a sticky mud-like substance on her cheeks. Hermione rocked back and forth slightly, her tears beginning to subside, but she could hear Severus angrily pacing. He cursed occasionally. Never at her, but to himself and at Lucius. He scared her, to be honest. She didn't want to come out.

Severus glared toward the rounded wings and took a deep breath. They were getting no where, and he knew his anger wasn't helping. He approached her again, taking steadying breaths, and slowly this time.

"Miss Granger," he said quietly as he squatted down in front of her. Her wings rustled slightly, but she didn't emerge. "We need to talk."

Hermione bit her lip; he was speaking gently. Opening her wings to him meant accepting what just happened, what her future was. In here, she could hide from it forever…

Severus reached forward and pulled a few leaves from her feathers. Then, still squatting, he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground. The tips of her shoes were peeking out at him from under the wings.

"Hermione," he said, his deep voice rumbling in the silence of the forest.

The wings opened very slightly; he could hardly see her face, but he noticed her red eyes and dirt-smeared cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered solemnly. They stared at each other through the opening in her wings. "I'm really very, truly sorry," she repeated, the words catching in her throat.

Severus clenched his jaw. He knew he should apologize, too, but he wouldn't. It wasn't like him. It symbolized weakness. Regret…

"Are you hurt?" he murmured.

"Bruised, I think," she replied thickly, her wings opening a little wider. She was watching him warily. "Are you still angry?"

"Yes," he replied shortly, "but I understand why someone placed in reckless Gryffindor risks their life to save their friend's. You need healing." He stood but she still seemed frozen on the spot. "What is it?"

"Do you really believe…" Hermione began, looking intently at her knees. She cleared her throat quietly and started again. "Am I going to die?"

She gathered the courage to look up at him. Severus remembered the angry words that carelessly rolled off his tongue not long ago: _"You're as good as dead, eluvia."_ He inwardly cringed.

"We'll have to fight it," he said firmly, truthfully. He walked away, slowly enough for her to catch up with him. He heard her scramble off the ground and jog to reach his side. Severus was surprised by her shaking hand slipping into his. He jerked away, glaring down at her disdainfully, but she looked very small, frightened, and rejected. He watched as she drew in her wings, closing her eyes, but a tear slipped out from beneath her eyelashes and fell down her cheek, leaving a clean path in the dirt.

He didn't know why he felt compelled to do it and decidedly placed the blame on Emily. Her death made him protective of his _eluvia_. He wasn't the only one who needed security, he thought stubbornly. Severus stared firmly ahead of them and then wordlessly enveloped Hermione's small hand in his.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own _eluvian_!

Ooh, no romance yet... maybe in a bit. Can't push it too fast, though. This chapter was a little shorter for where I wanted the ending to be, but I've already got a good start on the next one!

Oh, no! What's going to happen? Hm... Hermione seems to be in a spot of trouble... Silly Gryffindor. Also, yes, Draco's an asshole in this fic. Don't get me wrong, I love that boy. I don't always make him so horrible, but he is here.

Review! Please.

Love!

Soline


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They walked in silence. His _eluvia's _hand was trembling so hard that her tremors almost shook his arm, too. He held her hand a little tighter as they stepped over the log he had jumped over earlier.

Hermione mind was whirling with images, most of which were about death. She barely noticed the guiding grip of Severus Snape; it wasn't important at the moment. She just needed something to hold on to, and his strong hand was just the thing. She needed something else to think about besides Death Eaters and slow, yet unavoidable, death if Voldemort caught her.

"How did Malfoy do that?" she asked. "How did he do that to Ron?"

To Hermione, her voice sounded strange; as if it was the first time she had ever heard herself speak.

"Dark Magic," Severus said shortly. "Not often used because it typically takes all the fun out of really killing the person. They can't be tortured from a mile away."

Her hand went stiff for a second and then continued shaking.

"Will they torture me when they get me?" she asked. Severus glanced sideways and saw that she looked pale.

"Don't think like that, witch," he said harshly and she flinched. A muscle in Severus' jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. He hadn't meant to react emotionally, but the image of his _eluvia_ captured and tortured had heated him. He knew Emily hadn't been tortured, but Hermione was such a fighter. It might seem necessary to torture her.

Hermione pulled her hand away from Severus' when they reached the lawn. He barely noticed the sunlight when they stepped into it; he was looking around for Lucius. Scorne had ordered him off the premises, but just in case…

"Severus!" the professor gasped and Severus saw him running down off the steps. "Is she alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione muttered. She could feel her cheeks growing red; she didn't deserve pity right now. She had done something stupid… although she was almost sure she'd do it again if time reversed.

"Come, come, the headmaster wants to see you right away," Professor Scorne said hurriedly. He was talking to Severus but Hermione could feel his curiosity upon her. She lifted her eyes to glare at him.

"Stop staring at me," she said flatly and crossed her arms. Professor Scorne blinked, looking apologetic, and stepped aside. She looked past him where dozens of faced peered at her. Word had spread fast, as it always did at Hogwarts. Students of all years and Houses simply stared, as if she might do a trick or break the earth open if she took a step. They stood on the lawn, the steps, looked out from windows… Hermione growled deep in her throat without realizing it. Was this what she was burdened with now? Spectators everywhere she went? Now she knew what Harry felt like…

Her hand itched to grasp Severus' again. Her eyes longed to close so their golden color would stop shining. Her body wanted to bring out her wings so she could fly away.

But Hermione didn't do any of these things. She lied as best as she could; pulling her chin up, setting her jaw, and staring quietly ahead. Severus followed her into the castle, watching as the students parted before her. She seemed strong, serene, powerful… but he knew she was panicking. It was amazing how well Severus knew her now, even if their connection had only been there for a short while.

They walked directly to Dumbledore's office.

"Gummy bears," Severus said, feeling a sudden hatred for the headmaster's silly passwords. Normally, Hermione would have smiled, but her small lips were set into a straight line. Severus stood aside to let her pass, watching her warily as she brushed by him. He could tell there were tears behind those hard gold eyes.

"Miss Granger. Severus," Dumbledore greeted and motioned for them to sit. Severus remained standing behind Hermione; he felt too uneasy to relax.

"Professor, I—" Hermione began, leaning forward.

"No need, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "There's no need for excuses. You had every reason to save Mr. Weasley. However, no we need to think about your protection. You're excused from late night Head Girl duties and have a curfew of nine o'clock. Make sure you're always accompanied by someone reliable; I trust you can be the judge of that. You're not allowed to leave school grounds and may not leave the sight Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly.

Severus glanced down at the top of her head, glad she was accepting the boundaries. She knew all the rules were necessary and she would follow them. She always did, he thought.

"I know this may seem harsh," said Dumbledore, "but you should know that we're very worried for you. Luckily, no one found out who you're protecting. It must remain that way."

Hermione looked up sharply. If Dumbledore was worried for her, then she should be terrified… but maybe not. Dumbledore could easily protect her.

"No, I understand," she said. The old man smiled at her comfortingly.

"In the meanwhile, I have a project for you to work on to take your mind off danger," he said more lightly. "You and Mr. Zabini need to plan a Halloween Masquerade to be held a week from now, on Halloween night."

Hermione sat up a little straighter, the spark of challenge lighting up her eyes.

Severus and Hermione left a few minutes later. Professors were in the hallways, shooing students to their classes and spared Hermione a few pitying expressions. Her classmates took last peeks around the doors before the professors shut them in. Hermione let out a shaky breath.

"I should be safe here, shouldn't I?" she asked, her voice echoing off the empty hallways.

"Perhaps," Severus said lowly. She was quiet for a moment.

"People might think Ron is the one I'm protecting."

"Then we'll let them," he replied.

"What happened to the Malfoys?" Hermione asked. Severus sighed.

"Lucius was moved off the property and Draco was given many… many detentions. There's not much else we can do," he said. "You should stay in your rooms for the day and let this roll over."

"Alright…" she said, finally letting out a breath that had been caught in her throat for nearly an hour. She looked up for half a second and caught his eyes. His protective gaze was suddenly laid bare under her scared one. He simply nodded toward the door.

Severus stayed until the portrait door shut behind her, while Hermione hurried to start making plans for the masquerade.

* * *

"Evening, Hermione," came a deep voice. Blaise bustled through the door and slammed it shut behind him. Then he dropped his things on the sofa and plopped onto the floor in front of her.

"You seem tired," she said, looking up from her Halloween plans. He fixed her with dark, curious eyes.

"It's because of you, you know," he sighed. "People have been following me all day with questions; they claim you're _eluvian_." Then he laughed shortly, but unsurely, as if he might just believe it also. Hermione didn't say anything and continued to scribble down ideas. "Merlin, Hermione, are you?"

"Well… yes," she said quietly, but he still looked confused. "_Look_ at me, Blaise, and tell me you don't believe me."

"I… Who are you protecting?"

"I can't tell you that. If you haven't guessed, I'm in a very precarious position."

"Yes… I know," he said slowly with a hint of something Hermione thought to be worry. He leaned forward to look at the parchment in her lap, his brown hair falling over his eyes.

"Want to help me plan a Halloween Masquerade? I don't want to think about _eluvian_ anymore," she said with a smile.

He looked at her as if he had a torrent of questions abut then said, "They're going to be ruthless."

"Then we'll give them something else to talk about."

* * *

"Hermione, c'mere."

"Hey…"

"Can you really _fly_?"

"Someone curse her, just to be sure."

"Hey, 'Mione!"

"WHAT!?" she snarled, spinning around. Most people fell away but Harry and Ron hurried toward her. "Oh, sorry…"

"That's alright," said Harry. His arms were laden with a few books. "We got all the books from the library that ever mention _eluvian_."

"I don't think it will stop people from bothering me," Hermione sighed. It was only morning and she was ready to hide in her bed.

"But it will help," Ron insisted. She smiled at him, wanting him to stop trying to make it up to her

"None of this is your fault, Ron," she said softly.

"I know, but—"

"How a hideous Mudblood like her ended up with the _eluvian_ gene, I'll never understand," Pansy Parkinson muttered to Draco as they passed. Hermione immediately reached out and grabbed both of her friends before they jumped the Slytherins. Draco's smirk made her uncomfortable.

She pulled them in the opposite direction towards their Transfiguration class.

"Are you really an _eluvia_?" Lavender asked as soon as Hermione stepped into sight.

"Sixty-three," Hermione muttered as she ignored Lavender and sat down. She had been keeping count of how many people asked that question since she was revealed the day before. People were telling bizarre stories, too. Apparently, she could turn vomit into liquid gold.

That wasn't true, by the way.

She didn't care that everyone knew anymore; there was no stopping that. She just wished everyone could have their questions answered and be done with it. She just wished there was a way for her to show everyone…

Hermione's eyes opened wide as a brilliant idea hit her.

"Of course…" she breathed.

"Miss Granger, can you answer this?" McGonagall asked, pointing to an equation with drawings of hippos and humans on the board. Hermione opened her mouth, but stopped again. Something else twisted inside her chest. Severus had hurt himself.

"I've got to go!" she suddenly said and leapt from her chair. Her teacher looked stunned as she sped away and hurried to the dungeons.

He was, luckily, alone and pointing his wand at his bleeding hand when she burst through the door.

"What did you do?" she demanded, striding forward.

"Dammit, witch, don't you know how to be subtle?" he snarled angrily. Hermione shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Subtle enough? Now what did you do?"

"The cutting knife slipped, that's all—"

"Let me heal it."

"I'm perfectly capable—"

"No, I'm supposed to," Hermione resisted and grabbed his hand roughly. She was, surprisingly, not disgusted by the blood that got on her. It was a rather deep cut across his palm. Severus bristled with annoyance. This was _exactly_ the sort of thing he wanted to avoid. He wasn't a _child_… _she _was.

"Girl, let me go," Severus growled and jerked his hand away. Hermione, by no extent, could match his strength and so she just hung on for the ride. His breath hitched a bit as she collided against his torso. Hermione paid no attention; her _eluvian_ instinct was very intent on healing him. It was like an avoidable duty. Even though it drained her of strength, the healing word tasted sweet on her tongue… like an addiction.

Severus' dark eyes flashed and he raised his hand high above his head, immediately feeling the blood slide under his sleeve. Hermione stood on her toes and reached, still pressed against Severus.

"You… big… dumb… dolt!" she growled, jumping to reach his wounded hand.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he said flatly, "and that's kind."

"How uncharacteristic," she breathed angrily and finally looked at him. Her next insulting words died in her throat when she realized just how close they were, just how her curves were being pressed into his chest. It was like ying and yang. White and gold against black and grey.

"Remove yourself, witch," he said, a little more roughly than he intended. Severus was adept at controlling himself; he could control his emotions, thoughts, and always his body. Only this time was different. This time she wasn't some hired service at Madame Harlett's Mansion. This time she was Hermione.

She fell back, tripping slightly and blushing furiously. He sneered at her discomfort and quickly pointed his wand at his hand.

"But…" she started again weakly. Severus silenced her with a hard glare and waved his wand. The skin meshed and healed with a slight painful twinge. He admitted it was not as enjoyable as letting his _eluvia_ do it. The two were silent as he wiped the blood on his robes.

"I do not want you jumping at me again to heal me when it's not needed—"

"You don't understand," she said quickly, still blushing. "It's… almost impossible not to. It pulls at me. It's as if I _must_. Even now, there's this feeling of loss."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at her professor, whom she had just thrown herself against him very unprofessionally. She had registered his hard torso and fierce eyes under hers just before she pushed away, and that feeling was stamped in her mind.

"Then you'll learn to resist it," he snapped, still feeling a little disturbed and immediately noticing the unintended double-meaning behind his response. Her flaming cheeks clearly told him what she was thinking of. How dare she, a student of his, think about him that way? How unethical, how… intriguing.

Severus blinked hard to clear the thought.

Hermione shuffled her feet. This was uncomfortable.

"So, um," she began, "would you take me to Hogsmeade?"

"No," Severus growled, although he was thankful for the change of subject.

"But I shouldn't go without you and I need a costume for the Masquerade," she said.

"Make one," he said gruffly and sat at his desk. Hermione glared at him and then started for the door. "Don't go to Hogsmeade," he warned, eyeing her.

"Don't worry," she said and smiled deceivingly. "I'll be a perfect _angel_."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own _eluvian_!

Ooh, do it, Hermione, do it. Haha... I'm sure most of you can guess what it is... So! Things are beginning to feel a _bit_ tense between our Potions Master and our Know-It-All! 'Bout time... ;)

Review please! The next chapter should be up very soon!

Happy Holidays!

Soline


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione shoved her way past a few Hufflepuff girls and fell into the common room.

"Are they _still _bothering you?" Blaise asked, who had emerged from his room at the noise. Hermione stood and dusted herself off.

"Of course," Hermione growled. "This school never rests until it gets a solid answer. Bloody vultures… but I'm going to show them, Blaise. I'm going to show them all and then they'll stop asking. Everything's ready for tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, all good to go…" He watched her warily for a second. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked around calmly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're going to do something drastic, aren't you?" he grinned. They had spent a bit of time together over the past week, planning the masquerade, and she hid in their common room all the time lately. The other pesky students get to her a lot, even Blaise could see that. Other than that, he discovered that she had a bit of a daredevil in her. He supposed it had to happen, since she was in Gryffindor.

"Perhaps," she only replied with an identical grin. Then she spun around and shut herself in her room.

Hermione threw her bag aside and did a strange sort of moonwalk to her dresser. She felt daring, she felt _alive_.

She stripped down to just her _eluvian_ shirt and looked into the mirror, fingering her wand.

Severus wouldn't approve; he never did approve of anything though. Still, he might just kill her for this. It was daring. It may even be mocking the evil that wanted her, but she felt she had to do it. It would keep everyone away from her. She hated the feeling of everyone watching her, wondering and asking… She didn't know how Harry did it.

She smirked at her reflection. With a flourish, she transformed the shirt. She wasn't sure it would work, but it did. The shirt elongated and the hem fell to her feet. The sleeves shortened to thin straps over her shoulders. The back fell down to the dip in her waist, leaving the skin of her back completely bare. It hugged her curves subtly, the white color of the dress shimmering gold at every dip. There was no use to mess with her hair, it was always perfect. She could feel her white curls brushing across her back and shivered. Then she applied make up. She was beautiful without it, but now she wasn't so sure that the girl in the mirror was her.

Hermione decided against the mask. She wanted people to know it was her, although the make up may throw them off at first. Instead, she dusted a heavy band of gold shadow over her small nose and across her eyes to her hairline, like a painted mask.

No shoes, she determined. Angels don't wear something as superficial as high, strappy, spiked heels. Besides, she liked the whole ethereal look.

"Hermione, I'm heading down," Blaise called and Hermione heard him shut the door to the hallway.

"Then there's just one more thing," she muttered and spun in front of the mirror again. That one more thing would wait, though. That came later when everyone could see.

Severus was already at the masquerade. He was, of course, not participating in the fun. The only mask on his face was his dark, joyless expression. Students had started arriving and the music was beginning to play. He glanced upward at the maniacally laughing Jack O'Lanterns bouncing around the ceiling. That would be Hermione's silly idea, he knew.

She always did have the worst ideas.

The Great Hall was packed now, jumping with little vampires and Cleopatras. Severus scoffed. If they were real vampires, every girl here would be under their spell. And Cleopatra, that historically insane witch, would have Summoned hundreds of cobras by now. That was how she had preferred to kill her victims, after all.

Severus slumped against the wall in his dark corner. Dumbledore had given him the job of watching the punch, because every year it managed to get spiked with alcohol. That created a lot of raunchy kids.

The door slipped open a little and Severus saw Hermione slip inside, so far unnoticed by her fellow students. He stood up a little straighter and his breath hitched. Severus suddenly felt his palms get a little sweaty as he got a good look at her. She looked… beautiful. No, that wasn't the right word; it was more than that. Magnificent was closer to it, but not quite.

"What the hell…?" he muttered. _Why_ did she insist on doing that to him? She always showed up looking… like something fantastic, and then stole his breath from his chest. Severus curled his lip in disgust. It was directed at himself.

Hermione stood in front of the doors. It was the typical cliché Cinderella entrance. People had started turning to look at her; staring, whispering, pointing… Good. That's what she wanted. She prepared herself, waiting until all eyes rested on her.

Severus' eyes suddenly lit up, out of the shadowed boredom they were in before.

"What was her costume?" he muttered to himself, his eyes finding her quickly. Something struck him and didn't feel right. What was it that she looked like? Those Muggles had them, called… "An angel… without wings?"

Hermione smiled gently and tilted her head to one side a bit.

"I'm going to answer the biggest question of the school year so far," she said to her audience, "and after this, I expect each one of you to leave me alone. Don't pester me about it again, or I will make your life hell."

At first, Severus found great humor in an angel threatening hellish consequences on a group of innocents. Especially because he could never picture Hermione hurting someone. Then, the trailing thought hit him. It hit him so hard that he clenched his teeth. She was about to show them the answer.

"_Shit_," he hissed, drawing out the word under his breath. He only had enough time to take one step forward.

Her wings burst from her back so quickly that her hair flew up around her face. The crowd stepped back, some screaming and most gasping. Hermione just smiled at them and flexed her wings to the sides.

"So I am," she simply said. Then she bent her wings up behind her and looked to the side, where she found Severus Snape glaring death in her direction. He managed to take another step before she ducked into the crowd before he could catch her.

Hermione laughed to herself as people moved out of her way. Severus was _furious_, but she didn't care.

"Hermione! That was great!" Harry said and Ron hugged her.

"You sure showed them," he laughed.

The two of them were dressed as professional Quidditch players; no surprise there. People were starting to move again, talking amongst themselves and dancing. Seeing Harry with Hermione must have lightened the whole situation. Harry Potter, after all, had come to their school. An _eluvia_ wasn't so different.

"Sirrah is pissed," she whispered, half giggling.

They had given Severus the nickname "Sirrah" so they could speak more privately. Not to mention provide a good deal of amusement.

"I saw his face before I ran," she continued.

"Well, if Sirrah wants to get you, he'll have to prowl through a crowd of gyrating students," Ron added.

"Unlikely," Harry snorted.

Severus did sink back into his black corner, but if students looked that way, they may have seen red eyes in the darkness. He watched the edge of the crowd constantly, ready to grab the little witch away so he could scorn her properly. If he did his job right, he may just scare the feathers right off her.

Hermione stayed away from him all night. No one asked her about _eluvian_, although they did ask if they could admire her wings. She let them, but Harry and Ron chased them away quickly enough.

People were getting tired and sitting down after a bit. The dancing crowd was growing sparse. Hermione kept her eyes peeled for "Sirrah" and cringed a little when she finally caught his eye. He was standing across the room, with an expression so intimidating that it may have broken a world record. He pointed one finger at her and then at the spot in front of him.

Hermione shook her head, a small smile still on her cheeks. Then she raised her hands above her head and shimmied downward a little.

Severus scowled. She was mocking him more than she knew. When she moved like that, her body looked…

"Dammit," Severus growled. He was in perfect control of his body, but his dark mind liked to wander into dark places. He kept it on a very tight, suffocating leash this time.

Hermione saw him lower his chin, glaring harder at her, and then he mouthed, _"Now."_

Hermione's smile tightened a little. She watched him turn and walk out of the Great Hall, clearly expecting her to follow.

"Time to face Sirrah," she mumbled.

"Good luck," Harry called.

Hermione smiled at her fellow students on the way out, glad that they had stopped pestering her and reassuring herself that she did the right thing. She pushed out of the Great Hall cautiously, careful not to catch her wings in the doors, and turned to face him. She suddenly had the urge to run back inside.

"Don't you dare, _eluvia_," he said, growling the last word.

Hermione flinched under his searing gaze. Ooh, he was mad…

"What were you thinking?" he hissed. Hermione had to straighten her backbone before answering.

"I got them all off my back. They've stopped following me now and stopped asking me questions," she explained coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're provoking the Death Eaters," he spat. "They're going to hear about this through their children. There are spies in this school, don't you know?"

"What difference does it make?" Hermione retorted, her voice rising. "They already know I'm here!"

Severus pursed his lips and glared at her, but he was actually admiring the gold paint across her eyes. It seemed so fitting, especially when she was being fiery and stubborn. Hermione sighed and stretched her wings. A slow, although rather haunting song had begun to play in the Great Hall and echoed out to them.

"It doesn't make a difference, you see?" she said quietly. "They're coming for me either way."

Severus studied the sad, insecure angel in front of him as she tugged at her dress and stared at the ground. Something inside told him to comfort her in some way, maybe pat her arm at least… Severus crossed his arms tighter and firmly told that annoying little voice to fuck off.

"Go back inside," he said gruffly. "Have some fun. Forget this for a time."

Hermione was surprised, but graced him with a smile. The slow, haunting music was still playing. It reminded Hermione of something out of a Tim Burton film.

"Want to dance?" she asked, offering him a small hand.

"No," Severus snapped, and eyed the sly little smirk she gave him.

"I'll bet you _can't_ dance," she smiled.

"Are you _goading_ me, Miss Granger?" he asked, feeling a little amused by her antics.

"Obviously," she replied.

The annoying little voice came back, stronger this time, and told him to take her hand. This time, he listened to it.

He slipped her hand into his larger one and, to show who was still boss, pulled her toward him a little. His other hand went to rest on her back under her wings at first, but then he felt the smooth, warm skin under his and quickly moved it to her side.

Hermione was surprised when he stepped to the side, not rocking from side to side like people her age usually did during slow dances. Severus had steps, though. Fortunately, the steps were slow enough for Hermione to pick up on. Left, back, around, front, left, back, around, front…

Severus felt pleased with himself when he caught her watching downward to count the steps. And she said _he_ couldn't dance. She caught on quickly enough, though. Her wings flexed every few seconds when they would spin around, and Hermione always grinned when the slight air caught under them. He noticed that she danced much like she flew. He could feel her hip rotating with every turn they made, her body curving slightly as if she were catching the air to turn in flight.

Hermione glanced upward occasionally, daring to look away from the steps, and grinned at him. His expression was serious and not stony, for once. Her imagination immediately dove into a story of a regal demon dancing with an angel that fell from Heaven. Severus took note of the glazed look in her eyes during it.

The song ended, ringing away in one dying note, and the two outside the Great Hall froze for a second. For some reason, the pressure of Severus' guiding hands was the only thing Hermione could feel. For another reason that Severus blamed on that little voice, the sight of Hermione's bare toes under the dress was endearing.

He stepped away from her swiftly and Hermione looked up at him. His eyes seemed… soft, for once, yet still guarded.

"You're better than I thought," she teased, a pink blush rising in her cheeks. "Thank you for the dance, Severus."

She whirled around, the dress swinging around her legs, and slipped back into the Great Hall. Severus stared after her, feeling rare confusion, and didn't even realize that she had addressed him informally.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own _eluvian_!

Ello, loves! This is a Christmas gift! I thought I'd warm up the plot a little with some Hermione/Severus action and treat everyone. Did you like it? I hope so...

So anyways, heads up, things are about to get rough for Hermione. I don't know how often I'm going to update over the next two weeks, if at all, because of holidays and being home from school. Hopefully I'll get the time and privacy I want to give you another chapter!

Review, please! You can think of it as a persent, lol.

Happy Holidays! Love!

Soline


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione padded through the hallways long after the masquerade had ended; Blaise had offered to finish cleaning up and stayed behind. She hadn't even been wearing heels but the stone floor was rough on her bare feet. Her mind was still floating somewhere between Severus' hands and his stern gaze. Their dance had left her completely, pathetically befuddled. She _knew_ it wasn't ethical to have such warm feelings toward her professor, and she didn't much understand them either. Hermione pulled her wings inside her body and bit her lip. She just understood her urge to be with Severus at that moment…

"Is someone there?" Hermione asked, stopping suddenly in the dark hallway. There had been a noise…

She was violently shoved against the wall, her cheek smashing onto the stone. She made to grab her wand, but a strong body pushed her firmly against the wall, her hands held behind her back.

"Who's going to save you, angel?" a harsh voice breathed in her ear.

"Who are you?" she hissed, barely able to open her mouth since her jaw was smashed against the wall. Hermione tried to turn her head, but she could only see a black hood.

"Shut up!" The man, she guessed it was a man, pressed harder against her back. "You think you're brave, do you, Gryffindor? They know about your little mockery. _He_ knows. If the Dark Lord wants you, _eluvia_, he will have you."

"I'd rather die," Hermione said bravely, although choking on fear. The man nosed into her hair and laughed slowly.

"No need, girl, there are plenty others who will die for you," he sneered. His grip twisted her wrists more tightly. She could feel his lips against her cheek with his next words. "How are Mum and Daddy, Granger?"

"_No!_" she wheezed, fighting only for a second against his hold on her. If he twisted her wrists any further, they would break. "You stay away from them, Malfoy!"

The masked man was quiet for a second.

"Give yourself up to us, Granger," he growled, "or dig your parents' graves."

The man shoved her into the wall once more and stars burst in Hermione's eyes. She clung to the grooves in the stones, blood seeping down one side of her face, and tried to see her attacker. There was a form running down the hall, but it was very blurry and soon it passed out of sight.

"Shit," Hermione mumbled, working her jaw. It wasn't broken, but she would be bruised. "I need Severus…"

"Hermione!"

She looked up, thinking hopefully that Severus had somehow heard her, but saw Blaise running to her instead.

"What happened—"

Hermione's head swam sickeningly and she found it hard to see.

"Severus," she said simply. "Please…"

* * *

The Potions professor was eyeing his liquor cabinet disdainfully. If there was ever a time he needed to be intoxicated, it was then while thoughts of Hermione's eyes and skin were hot in his mind. He didn't even bother returning to the masquerade; she would be there. That damned girl…

"Professor!"

Severus jumped to his feet, the pounding against the door alarming him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell…" he breathed angrily, striding to the door and ripping it open. He had expected giggling students to run away after playing a humorless prank, but he didn't expect to see Blaise hovering Hermione in the air.

"What happened?" Severus growled harshly, stepping forward to examine his _eluvia_. She was unconscious and the left side of her face was smeared red.

"I found her in the hallway," Blaise said quickly. "I think she was attacked."

"Why'd you bring her here?" Her hair was swinging in the air. Severus touched the ends of her white curls lightly.

"She asked for you."

Severus met Blaise's curious eyes and felt his lip curl. The boy might know…

"Set her on the couch and leave," Severus snapped, leading the way inside. He watched out of the corner of his eye to make sure Blaise didn't bump her on the walls. Once Hermione was safely on the cushions, Blaise paused.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Severus said darkly. Blaise's eyebrows drew together as the professor towered over him.

"You can trust me," Blaise said quietly. Severus considered it. He knew the boy had a connection to the Death Eaters, but Blaise had severed that long ago. Blaise's father was a Death Eater, and Blaise left home to live on his own several years ago. They never spoke to each other since.

"If I hear this getting out, Zabini, I'll deliver you to your father," Severus threatened. Blaise blinked, nodded, and left the room quickly.

Severus turned his attention to Hermione and knelt down beside her. He gently smoothed her hair away and examined her face. He sighed in relief when it was only scratches and bruises, and mended them with his wand. His gaze fell downward and darkened. The _eluvian_ shirt, transformed into a dress that night, was torn from the hem to her knee.

"Shit," he muttered. He would have to fix it. Severus scooped Hermione up against his chest and carried her into the bedroom where he dropped her on the bed. The attacker was on his mind. It could have been anyone, and they were still in the school. She may have seen them. "You knew better than to provoke them, _eluvia_," he scolded gently before calling for a house elf to undress her.

* * *

Severus sat by her for nearly an hour, waiting to see if she would awaken. She'd make soft noises sometimes, burying herself deeper in the sheets. He found he couldn't tear his black eyes away from her, and cursed himself for it. She was more attractive to him now then she was in her make up and dress.

"What do you do to me, witch?" Severus said roughly and dropped his face in his hands. He felt weak.

"Severus?"

He snapped his eyes back to her and found Hermione squinting at him.

"Who was it?" he asked quickly. Hermione blinked lazily and he could tell she was seconds from falling back asleep. "Who?"

"Malfoy," she mumbled. "Severus, my parents—"

"Sleep," Severus said with forced calm. Draco Malfoy. That was his target. Hermione dropped off before she could stop it.

* * *

The first thing she felt was warm silk sliding on her skin. Hermione opened her eyes blearily, her hands clenching the bed sheets. She knew the tall handsome bed she was lying in; whose was it?

"Severus…" she mumbled, staring at the dark green canopy above her. She was vaguely aware that she was naked but the black silk was comforting. Memories came tumbling back haphazardly. The masquerade. Severus' dance. Cleaning up. The attacker.

Hermione gasped and sat straight up, the sheets falling to her waist. Her parents. The Death Eaters were going for her parents. She had to go to them. Hermione slid out of bed and quietly inched open Severus' wardrobe. She wrapped a large set of robes around her and tied it at her waist. Severus was no where in sight as she hurried away into the dark morning.

Hermione's feet were freezing by the time she passed the gates of Hogwarts. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She barely breathed before clutching her wand in her grip and Apparating.

A quiet _pop_ announced her arrival on the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Granger's home. Hermione curled her toes into the fuzzy doormat and glared determinedly at the door. Second thoughts were crawling in her mind. She should have found Severus, should have brought someone with her…

Never mind that now. She had wasted so much time already. Hermione turned the doorknob and stepped inside. It was dark, just as it was outside. She couldn't hear a sound. Even the grandfather clock seemed to have stopped ticking. She took a shaking breath and lit up the room with her wand. The coat hangar scared her at first, and she would have laughed if the situation wasn't so grim.

Hermione moved through the house quietly and crept up the stairs. Her parents' bed was empty, but the sheets were twisted and tangled as if there had been a struggle.

"They've already taken them," Hermione breathed, her wand dropping to her side and her gold eyes growing bright.

"Come down here, pretty," she heard a gruff voice call. Hermione gasped and jumped, looking at the floor. They were downstairs. She willed her hand not to shake as she slowly descended.

"Where are you?" she said, surprising herself with how strong she sounded. She turned into the kitchen and stopped short. They were there, all six of them. Her father and mother were being held by two Death Eaters each. Another two masked figures faced her.

"Baby, no!" her father yelled. He was punched swiftly in the stomach. Hermione saw him spit up blood.

"Stop it!" she shrieked and her wand shook. "Daddy!"

Her father tried to speak but could only give her a small smile.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"You know the answer, pretty," the largest one said, ticking his wand back and forth at her. "Come to me and I'll let them go. We won't hurt you."

"You'll kill me eventually," she growled. Her mother sobbed loudly.

"Yes," said the thick one who called her pretty. "You'll be treated like royalty until then. The Dark Lord wants you in good health so your blood will last."

"I'm not going to help that piece of shit." Strangely, Hermione felt a pang of guilt for cursing in front of her parents.

"That's my girl," her father choked though.

"They'll die," the Death Eater said darkly. Hermione didn't reply. She could see where this was going. She couldn't fight off six Death Eaters if she wanted to, and she doubted if her parents would be left alive.

"You're going to kill them either way," she replied quietly. The Death Eater only laughed softly. He pointed his wand out the floor and a ball of black light squeezed out of the tip. Everyone watched as it floated lazily to the floor, where it pulsed with increasing anger.

"What's that?" she asked warily, taking a small step back. It was getting larger.

"In about two minutes' time, it's going to explode. I created it and only I can stop it," he said. She could hear the smile behind his mask. "It's going to destroy everything within a mile. Your friends and neighbors… your parents—"

"_No_—"

"I can stop it. You've only got to come to me, pretty."

Hermione eyed the black ball on the floor. It had grown bigger than her head now, still pulsing furiously. She couldn't see any other way.

"If you hurt them, I'll tell the Dark Lord how you risked my life," she growled.

The Death Eater stiffened and then said seriously, "They won't be harmed."

Hermione lowered her wand and began to step around the magical explosive. The Death Eater held out his hand and Hermione began to reach for it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The Death Eater fell with a loud thump that was barely heard over the roaring pulse of the explosive.

"No!" Hermione screamed. Everything was in a panic after that. The Death Eaters were yelling to each other. One of them grabbed her but he was killed, too. Hermione whirled around, looking for the person throwing spells at the Death Eaters. He was standing in the shadows, but Hermione recognized his voice when he threw the first killing curse.

Two more Death Eaters were killed when they grabbed for her and the remaining Apparated away. The explosive was bigger than Hermione now. The windows of the kitchens shattered and the glass blew outward. Severus hurried out of the shadows.

"Why did you come?" Hermione screamed at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her parents finally reached her and threw their arms around her.

"Thank you," they told Severus emotionally, who stood feet away and glared at the explosive.

"_Why?_ Go! Go away!" Hermione screamed, her voice cracking. Her heart was ripping. She felt as if it were bleeding tears. Severus gave her a sharp look, but he looked confused.

"I'll stop it! Save them!" he said loudly, thinking of how to deactivate the explosive. "You only have seconds!"

"You can't stop it, you bloody bastard!" she shrieked and pointed to the dead Death Eater. "Only he could! Why did you come? Leave!"

"Save them then!" he yelled back. Severus didn't understand; he just saved her life and she was angry at him? Why wasn't she Apparating her parents away? The explosive was so loud that they couldn't hear each other's words anymore.

Hermione whirled around. She kissed their cheeks and let them feel her tears. Her mother and father lost their grip on her and held to each other.

The ground was shaking so hard that she barely made it to him. The black light filed the entire room. Hermione leaped when the floor cracked under her feet and her wings burst from her back, tearing the robes off her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her toes dangling in the air.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled. "Save them!"

Hermione sobbed, her face drenched. He saw her lips form the words, "I can't."

She shined brightly then and Severus squinted his back eyes to see her anguished face. He understood. An _eluvia_ wouldn't let her charge die. She couldn't let him go if she wanted to. Her wings came forward and enclosed around them, warding off the black light. There was a roaring in his ears. He looked down to see the ground disappearing beneath his feet, the tile ripping away in a torrent of fire that did not reach them.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her bare skin under his hands and pulling her tighter to him. She was the only thing holding them in the air, although her wings didn't flap. The fire swelled around them, fighting to get in, but her golden light and wings kept it away.

"Turn with me," he said in her ear and they both spun in the air.

He Apparated them to a wooded location, where the red sun was rising and coloring the fall leaves on the ground. She remained stiff and golden and pressed hard against him. Severus realized they were still floating several feet above the earth and a very naked Hermione was clutched in his arms.

"Put us down; it's alright now," he murmured in her ear. It was a second before they slowly floated downward. Once her toes touched the dirt, she seemed to snap out of it. Hermione inhaled sharply and dug her fingers into her hair. "Hermione…"

She was beginning to gasp for breaths, her chest heaving against him. Severus wasn't sure what to do with her. He didn't know what he could say to make it better.

She fell suddenly to her knees and curled up, her wings draped around her. She looked like a broken angel. Severus released his cloak and squatted down to give it to her.

"Leave me," she said lowly, her face hidden by her hands.

"Take the cloak," he said shortly. Hermione kept her head down and snatched it away from him.

"Now leave me, you bastard," she snapped viciously. Severus nearly flinched, but he only stood again and glanced around.

"Fine," he mumbled. He turned and walked away, not looking around when he heard rustling.

Suddenly he was shoved to the ground, as if someone had charged and thrown all their weight at his back. He flipped over to see his _eluvia _falling upon him, her wings gone and cloak only halfway fastened. She straddled his stomach and threw a punch that landed on his chest. Severus was surprised to feel the breath knocked out of him. The other fist came inches from his face before he caught it.

"You're the reason they're dead!" she growled. Her eyes were dry, but Severus wasn't sure the fury replacing them was much better. She landed another punch on his collar bone and hissed in pain as she shook her fingers. Severus took the chance to flip them. She managed to slap him hard across the face before he could pin her arms to the ground.

"Stop," he said dangerously, trying to use his most intimidating voice. She squirmed relentlessly beneath him, swearing and threatening him with worst pains than most Death Eaters had imagined. "Hermione!" She kicked him hard in the shin and let out a wail that ripped up her throat. Severus was having trouble holding her still and it was killing him to see her in so much pain that he couldn't ease. "Love, stop!"

"Love?" she said, suddenly lying still and gazing up at him with her round, golden eyes.

"Love, stop," he repeated breathlessly, his head falling to hang beside hers. His black hair fell into her white curls. He would take it all back if he could. Why hadn't he understood? Why didn't he just leave and let her save her parents? Everything would be alright then. He would be alright. He wouldn't feel this weakness, this regret. Why was he so bent on saving the day?

Why hadn't he just understood?

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly, his head still hanging. They didn't speak, didn't move, for several minutes. He could feel her trembling.

"Take me somewhere, Severus," she finally said weakly.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own _eluvian_!

So, I'm back! Here's an extra long chapter as a thank you for waiting. :) Hope your holidays were great and all!

Make sure you review because I worked a long time on this chapter! Thanks!

Love!

Soline


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione stumbled along behind him, her shuffling feet making the only sound. He expected the act of saving them both had taken a lot out of her, but he didn't dare try to touch her. A glance over his shoulder earned him the sight of more tears and anger in her eyes. He didn't look at her again.

Her body felt entirely numb. She wasn't sure how her legs were managing to move. Nevertheless, behind the numbness, she could feel rage toward Severus. And behind that, lying dormant for now was grief.

"Here we are," Severus muttered as he felt the wards he had set up pass by. "There."

Hermione looked up to find a small cottage in front of her. Vines were growing up the walls and the roof looked as if it needed patching in several areas. If a strong storm hit, Hermione figured it would likely be blown away.

"It's my hideout," he said shortly, still not looking at her. "When one fights for both light and dark armies, one needs a safe zone. No one else knows about it… except you."

He strode forward, hearing her follow after hesitating, and led the way into the cottage.

"This is the kitchen. The bedroom is over there and the bathroom is beyond that," he explained quietly. He risked another look at her and found the expression in her eyes to be the same. She stood inside the door and glared at him as hard as she could.

Severus clenched his jaw. He had apologized once and he refused to do it again. He had let his guard down and was already regretting it. _Why_ had he called her love? It slipped over his tongue before he could stop it… he just wanted her to stop fighting him.

"Well?" he asked roughly. Her silence was disturbing him. He was beginning to hate the compelling urge to comfort her.

Hermione opened her trembling lips as if she might speak, and then shut them again and stormed toward the bedroom. Severus watched with a stony expression as she continued through and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Severus was eyeing his liquor cabinet once again, with a more fervent need in his eyes.

"Bloody hell," he growled and shifted on the creaky kitchen chair. His black eyes darted downward, wondering if the rotting wood might give under his weight. The cottage really could use some fixing up, but Severus was never the sort for manual labor. His thoughts floated to Hermione for the hundredth time that day. It was evening and she was still shut in the bathroom. He never bothered to try and approach her. To be honest, he was a little afraid of himself. Something about his _eluvia_ made him weak.

Hermione was still on the floor between the shower and the sink, cowering against the wall. Another torrent of tears had hit her earlier and she was just beginning to recover. Her chest was beginning to hurt from heaving so much.

She examined the bathroom closely now, trying to distract her thoughts. It was grimy and, judging from the smell, the toilet needed a good scrubbing. The mirror was shattered in the middle like Severus had punched it once in a fit of anger. His cloak lay around the bathroom in shreds. She had torn it apart hours before in a rage. Now she picked up one of the shreds of cloth, holding it in her fingertips, and sniffed. It smelled like him still.

"Love, stop," she whispered, her hands trembling. "_Love!_" she snarled, her passive face wrinkling again.

"I'm going to the school. Don't leave the house."

Hermione jumped, snapping her gaze to the door. He continued.

"I'll… I'll get your things," she heard him said lowly.

She pulled her knees against her breasts and dropped her head into her arms, not responding.

Severus pursed his lips and set his hand on the doorknob, meaning to go inside and check on her, but then he just rested his forehead against the door.

"Alright then," he grunted and then left hurriedly with his robes billowing.

* * *

Severus spent the weekend at the cottage, but they never spoke to each other. He just wanted to be sure that she didn't harm herself, because she seemed to be in an awful state of mind. She hadn't showered at all, even though Severus had cleaned the bathroom with a quick charm. Hermione lay in bed all day except when she used the toilet. Monday morning, Severus wordlessly offered a plate of food and watched as she poked at it. He didn't actually cook it, but he did go through the trouble of going to Hogwarts to get it. She had touched her trunk only to dig out a nightshirt, which she wore always; even the books were unopened. He had spoken to Dumbledore briefly, only to agree to keep her at the cottage until she was capable of going back. The Headmaster had taken care of the cover up for the explosion, but Draco Malfoy had fled the school. Severus never did catch him.

"Eat," Severus growled from the doorway. Hermione snapped a dead gaze up to him. Surprisingly, she lifted a small forkful to her lips and chewed.

She was watching him, too, as if waiting for when he turned his back so she could spit it out. But Severus didn't look away. He was determined to see her eat a meal; she looked sunken in and wasted away.

"I must go to Hogwarts to teach," he said quietly, his voice gravelly. "If I don't, people will suspect. While I'm gone, you'll not leave the perimeter."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she swallowed her fifth bite. He was counting. Severus pursed his lips and nodded to himself before striding away. When he was leaving, he heard Hermione rush into the bathroom and toss up everything she had just eaten.

Her silence continued for several days. She rarely looked at him and never spoke unless she had to. She still hadn't showered and her white hair was beginning to show dirt. Severus realized she was only sinking deeper into her grief.

But every day, the house was a little cleaner.

On Thursday, he returned to find her on the roof. He dropped his bag of essays on the ground and stared up at Hermione, who was crawling around atop the house with nails held safely between her lips and a hammer in her fist.

"What are you doing?" It was the first time he'd spoken to her in days. She slid a shingle into place, not even glancing at him. Severus glared at her and climbed the ladder propped against the wall. He pulled himself onto the roof, into the sunlight, and walked to her, perfectly balanced.

She hammered a nail through the shingle with more force than necessary.

"You could just use magic," he sneered and began to pull out his wand.

"No!" Hermione snapped, speaking around the nails, and fixed him with a heated glare. Severus stopped.

"Why?"

"I want it done"—she pounded in another nail—"_this_ way."

Severus considered the young girl, who was scratching her bare knees on the roof with stringy hair and a dirty nightshirt.

"All right," he grunted and sat beside her. "I'll hold those for you." He pulled the nails from her mouth, noticing the tension in her shoulders when his fingers brushed her lips.

They worked in silence for several hours, Hermione hammering the shingles in place while Severus handed her the nails. It was nighttime when they finished. Severus had tossed aside his cloak and Hermione was dirtier than she had been.

"Is it better now?" Severus asked once they had finished and were resting. Hermione looked around.

"I don't know," she said weakly. "I don't think I did a very good job of mending."

Severus agreed silently. The shingles were sometimes sideways, sometimes layered and backwards.

"You did mend it, though. That's what matters," he replied, looking sideways at her.

"You helped," she said regretfully after hesitation.

"There's nothing wrong with help," he said. Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"What for?" he asked, his dark eyebrows rising.

"For ignoring you lately."

"You have good reason," he said gruffly. "Don't apologize."

"No," she sighed. "It's not your fault. It's either the Death Eaters or mine for believing them, but it's not your fault."

"It's not your—"

"So I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. "And now I'm going to take a shower. Thanks for your help."

Severus watched her descend out of sight and he sighed. Things were about to get better. Hermione had forgiven him. She was finally going to shower. And she was mending.

Severus didn't sleep on the small cot he had set up for himself in the kitchen that night. He started out there, listening to the shower water run for a long time before Hermione opened the bathroom door. He rolled his head to the side and found her dressed in a clean nightshirt, her entire self glowing as _eluvian_ do when they are decently clean. She sat on the bed and then swung her golden stare in his direction.

"Will you stay with me?" she said so quietly that Severus barely heard it. He walked to the doorway and stopped short, glad to be modestly dressed under a shirt and his trousers still. He didn't carry pajamas with him.

"It wouldn't be proper," he said, although not firmly. Her face fell a little and she looked away.

"You're right…" she muttered. "I'm just…"

"What?" Severus pursued when she trailed off and shook her head.

"Lonely."

"Ah…" He nodded once and considered her. "I won't tell if you don't."

She looked up at him as he walked to the other side of the bed. Severus flicked his wand to turn off the lights and they both slid under the covers.

"Thanks, Severus," she whispered into the darkness. She felt him shift beside her.

"Goodnight."

"Mm," Hermione mumbled, already falling into a better sleep than she had had in a week.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts that weekend. Life went on. Harry, Ron, and Ginny surrounded her with chocolate and hugs, although the company was not always welcome. She rarely met with Severus. They had woken up beside each other that Friday morning, and she smiled to soften the awkwardness.

Her parents' funerals were held the next day. It was a small, quiet mourning and had taken so long to happen because so many other people had been killed in the explosion, too. Severus went with her, as she requested. No one was surprised at her _eluvian_ appearance, because everyone she used to know was dead. Dumbledore had shown up, too, looking respectfully grieved. Hermione laid white roses on their coffins before they were lowered into the cold dirt. Severus held her hand while she cried.

And life went on whether she wanted it to or not.

She was still his _eluvia_, just as she always would be. She still ran to heal him when he cut himself with a knife, the healing word _sano_ still slipped off her lips.

Life went on for him, too, although he blamed himself for the death of her parents.

He still, he _tried_, to keep a hard casing around his heart. Then again, he had only ever been _trying_ since they were connected.

"When do you think you'll fly again?" Severus asked about a week after they returned to the school.

"I don't know… I suppose I'll need the _eluvian_ shirt fixed first anyway," Hermione said softly, swiveling in his surprisingly soft classroom chair. Severus concentrated on cutting the Mandrake roots perfectly before remembering that the torn shirt was still tossed into his wardrobe.

Hermione sighed and pressed her feet on the edge of his desk, using the contact to swivel the chair further left and right. She wasn't sure she wanted to fly again. Not yet, anyway. It was all too soon. The last time she used her wings, her parents died…

"Remove your feet from my desk, Miss Granger," Severus suddenly growled. Hermione dropped her feet to the floor again.

"Sorry, _Professor_," she smiled, teasing his formality. She stood and patted his arm as she walked by. "I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Be careful," he said distractedly as she opened the classroom door to the hallway. Hermione shut the door and headed upward toward the Head's rooms. She emerged into the entrance hall and was about to go up the stairs when she heard a "Psst!"

"Who's there?" Hermione had her wand raised in a second.

"It's just us."

Harry and Ron stepped into her vision and she relaxed for a short moment until she realized they were dressed for travel.

"Wh… Where do you think you're going?" she asked, stepping toward them. Ron adjusted the bag over his shoulder uncomfortably.

"Hermione," Harry began, "we're leaving."

"Wait—"

"No, we've got to go. Normally, you know, you would have gone with us, but you need to stay here with Snape. We're not holding that against you. Rather… he… probably needs you…"

Hermione gripped the fabric of her robes in her sweaty fists. She understood Harry's words. She had just always thought… she would go with them.

"I don't know what to say…" she breathed as they stared at one another. Ron looked like he might cry. Harry shrugged, looking lost, too.

"G-Goodbye, then," Ron stammered.

Hermione's thoughts were whirling. There was something she could do for them…

"Wait," she whispered and conjured up an unbreakable, inconspicuous flask. "Don't go crazy, okay? Just…"

She conjured up a small knife, too, and tugged her sleeve up to her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked. Harry's face darkened a little.

"Stop," he warned. "Hermione, we don't need it."

"I need to help you, Harry, any way possible. Now hold the flask for me and catch the blood," she said through gritted teeth, and Harry shut his mouth. She hissed a little when the knife sliced into the delicate skin of her upper arm. Harry sighed roughly and let her blood drip into the flask. They all stared at it. It was red, but it seemed to shimmer as if laced with glitter.

"That's plenty," Ron said angrily.

"There's got to be enough for you both." She squeezed her arm tightly to force the blood out and winced. "There'll only be enough for one drink each, so use it when there's no other option. It should last about a month. Here."

Harry screwed the top onto the flask and packed it away securely. Hermione watched her wound stop bleeding, as if it knew she was done giving blood.

She locked her arms around Ron's neck and then Harry's. They hugged her back fiercely and after a few more choked goodbyes, Hermione watched their shadows slip into the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Okay, I'm back. I just had a rough time that was coincidentally in time with this story. My grandfather died right after I wrote about her parents' death so it was hard for me to write the mourning period. I hope it's good enough, though.

Let me know what you guys think. :) I put a lot of attention into her mourning because... it's what happens. And it's important. Okay, review please!

Love!

Soline


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

She didn't feel so well. Her arm felt much sorer than she guessed it should have. Hermione just felt tired and looked the part.

Hermione supposed that it was a stupid thing to do, to give Harry and Ron her blood when she knew almost nothing about the process. Severus hadn't told her very much, probably in hopes that she wouldn't try it.

Severus.

Hermione sighed, her feet stopped moving for a second, and then she continued downwards toward her Potions class. If he found out… Hermione wasn't sure how he'd react. He couldn't exactly blame her for wanting to help Harry and Ron while they left her behind. Then again, Severus had a terrifying temper of which Hermione had been on the receiving end several times now.

She took her seat, not looking at him. He was going to find out somehow. She knew better now than to doubt that.

The class continued as always. The professor wrote the instructions on the board. Hermione performed them perfectly and completed first. She was handing him the vial when Severus said, "Wait for me."

Hermione sighed and sat at her desk, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Potter and Weasley have gone," Severus said quietly when the rest of the students left. He was placing the vials on a rack until he could grade them later.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"Did you see them before?"

"Yes," Hermione said after hesitating. "When I left here last night."

"And you're alright with being left behind?" he asked, his dark eyes searching hers.

"There's nothing I can do about it," she replied. Severus eyed her over his shoulder.

"There's something wrong with you," he growled. Her eyes flinched, like he knew they would when she felt guilty. She looked pale today and extremely tired. He had seen that look of drained strength before. Severus remembered that look on Emily's face every time he stole her blood, her life. "What have you done?" Severus asked, his voice cracking.

Hermione jumped to her feet and sort of fell into a defensive stance, her knees bent and ready to spring into a run. It was the anger and hurt in his black eyes that made her do it.

"Tell me you didn't," he continued, his voice still ragged. Hermione felt terrible and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the anguish in his voice or the same on his expression.

"I didn't…" Hermione said quietly, uncertainly. She turned to leave but Severus lunged the distance between them and grabbed her upper arm, his grip clenching around the slice on her arm. Hermione sucked a stream of air inward through her teeth at the pain. Severus let her go as if he had been burnt, but then grabbed her hand, stretching her arm out, and ripped her sleeve up.

They both stared down at the three inch long cut in her flesh.

"I-I gave some to them," Hermione stammered, now looking up into Severus' face. "It was the only way to help, and I need to help, don't you see? They're marching off to defeat death itself. I couldn't just let them go empty-handed…"

His pupils contracted. Hermione wondered if he was fighting the anger or now just so furious that he went into a stupor.

"Please," Hermione said in a hushed tone. "Please don't be too mad at me. I never wanted to go behind your back or hurt you. I know what this must remind you of…"

Emily's kind, blue, _forgiving_ eyes flashed in Severus' memory.

Hermione bit her lip, waiting for a response. He was beginning to scare her.

He was supposed to protect her from this. How dare Potter and Weasley take something like _life_ from their beloved friend? Severus shouldn't have let it happen. Why did he continue to let her down? Severus remained silent.

"Severus, please say something back," she whispered. His dark eyes shivered again. "Stop… Love, stop…"

He seemed to come out of his reverie and blinked at her.

"Love?" he asked in a gravelly tone. Hermione graced him with a shaky smile with a pink blush, and Severus sighed. "Are you feeling alright, then?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed, so glad that he wasn't yelling. "I'm just… just a little tired. You aren't furious with me?"

Severus tilted his head to the side and considered her. She seemed so worried about his opinion. Her molten gold stare, wide and unsure, waited for his assurance. And, she had called him love. Now the score was one to one. She had slipped up, too. He smiled.

"Did you offer? Did you make them take it?" he asked casually, although the answer decided whether or not he'd curse her friends to oblivion when he next saw them.

"Yes," she said.

"I thought as much," he smirked. "Bloody Gryffindor."

Hermione's face finally fell from frightened anticipation and she laughed.

"Yes, well, I'm _your_ bloody _eluvian_ Gryffindor," she teased. His smile became a little tense, although she didn't notice it. She was smoothing down her sleeve while he thought on those words. She was _his_, she had said.

Severus bit down on his lip. Hard. It was a successful way to chase away those ridiculous thoughts.

* * *

"If I delivered her, my Lord, I would be cast out of Dumbledore's trust. As a teacher, I am labored with the responsibility to guard all of the students, no matter how filthy they are," Severus said from under his Death Eater mask where he was kneeled at Voldemort's feet. The unnaturally pale Dark wizard above him nodded slowly.

"I see, Severus," Voldemort said quietly, hissing each "s" slightly. "I think," the Dark Lord continued, addressing the entire room of Death Eaters, "that an important step to her retrieval would be to discover who it is that she protects. Finding her charge would lead us to her."

He paused, thinking for a moment. Severus checked his Occlumency walls constantly. He and Hermione had always taken certain precautions when there were Death Eater meetings. If he was to be tortured, her instinct would make her go to him, so he locked her in a room every time. She agreed to it of course. It might seem uncivilized, but it protected them.

"Is she often seen leaving the school?" Voldemort asked.

"She does leave occasionally, my Lord. Once a month, sometimes twice," Severus lied.

"And Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have left?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"There's a good chance that it is one of them," Voldemort pondered, "but we can't be sure. Keep a watchful eye on the witch, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"What happened?" Hermione asked immediately when Severus let her out of the room in his quarters.

"He's still looking for you, as assumed. He's on the watch for who you're protecting now," Severus said, sweeping off the black cloak and tossing it in the corner. He hated that thing. If it hadn't been washed so many times before, the fabric would be hardened with blood.

They continued straight to the hallway to walk back to Hermione's rooms because it was so late. Severus kept pace about twenty feet behind her. The sight of them walking cordially together would be suspicious, of course. She smiled over her shoulder before she disappeared into the portrait.

"Late again, are you?"

Hermione started and then sighed when she saw Blaise on the sofa, hunched over a very long essay.

"You scared me," she breathed. She dropped her bag of homework on the floor and sat down across from him. "Are you finishing up that long Potions essay? Severus said he was in a bad mood when he assigned it."

"Yeah," Blaise said after a moment's hesitation. "Yeah, I'm nearly done though. Where have you been?"

"I was… doing some extra rounds on the hallways; I thought I saw some kids sneaking around. Acting funny and all…"

"No," said Blaise, sitting back and looking at her tiredly. "You know what's funny?"

He waited for her answer. Hermione narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"You," he continued, "just called him Severus."

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes growing a little rounder than usual.

"And why, I ask, would you call our professor of seven years by his informal title? Especially someone like yourself who is so attached to formality? I have a very good guess. You see, it was you who asked to be taken to him when you were attacked after the masquerade. You called him 'Severus' then, too, but I thought you might have been confused. During the week in which you were gone from school, Professor Snape was hardly here."

"I slipped up is all," Hermione said quickly.

"And I may even believe that, if I were so gullible," Blaise said. He bent his dark head over his parchment again and continued scribbling. "However, there's something else."

"What?"

"The way he looks at you when you can't see."

"_What_?"

"Yeah," said Blaise. "So… you're his _eluvia_. Aren't you?"

His chocolate gaze fell on Hermione, who squirmed. She wondered if she should Obliviate him, to be safe. He didn't look aggressive or even too curious; he simply seemed tired and worried, actually.

"What if I were?" she asked quietly. Blaise shook his head.

"There's no need to worry about my intentions," he murmured. "I'm not in any kind of touch with the Death Eaters and I won't betray what trust you have in me."

"I don't understand," Hermione breathed. "What could you want then?"

"I don't want the Dark Lord to win, Hermione," he said, much more lively now than before and sounding harsh. "I wouldn't live… I'd be forced into the Death Eater circle by my father, when he found me, and I would fight until they kill me…"

"And so…" Hermione said.

"And so I want to help protect you. That's all. I just want to know you're safe. Finding out who _you_ protect was never my mission, but it became obvious after watching."

"Severus may not approve of this. I'll have to tell him, you know," Hermione said after a moment of thought, "but I think I believe you."

* * *

Hermione stumbled down the stairs, her vision blurry from tears. A fluffy bunny slipper was clenched in one fist, the long ears flopping. She had been packing her trunk when the thought hit her. She didn't know where she was going.

"Stupid Hermione," she breathed as she walked determinedly down the dungeon hallway. "Who were you spending Christmas with, their graves? Stupid girl, where did you think you were going…?"

She threw open the Potions classroom door and suddenly stopped. She didn't know what she would say to Severus: Can I come live with you for a month?

It was late at night; he probably wasn't even awake. Hermione smacked the bunny slipper against her head repeatedly and sighed.

"What do you want?"

Hermione squeaked and spun around, winging the bunny slipper in the direction of the voice. Severus watched without amusement as it bounced off his chest.

"You scared me!" Hermione breathed.

"I see," he said flatly, although Hermione saw a hint of a smile. "Do you need something?"

Hermione squirmed.

"I was thinking about this Christmas holiday…" she said slowly.

"So was I."

"And about where I can stay for the month…"

"You will stay with me."

"And—I will?" Hermione stared at Severus as he picked up her bunny slipper, fingering the long ears idly.

"Yes, you will. We'll stay in the cottage we were in before. So finish packing your things and your… ridiculous slippers."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed. Severus was quick to notice how bright her golden eyes had gotten. His breath hitched when she smiled. "You've no idea how happy you make me."

Severus never knew he was capable of making people happy, but he was willing to make an exception for her.

"I expect you'll insist on making Christmas rather cozy, _eluvia_, but mind you, there will be no damn caroling."

She only smiled at his firm expression.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own _eluvian_!

Sorry it's been so long guys, I'm jsut falling back into the habit of writing for fanfiction again. But anyways, I have a pretty clear idea about what's up to happen next. Keep coming back!

Please review!!!

Love!

Soline


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione tucked her long, white curls under her fluffy hat and ducked behind the couch to snatch up the fallen scarf.

"And you'll be with Snape the whole break, then? Not here?" Blaise asked, sitting in the armchair and watching her. Hermione nodded, her expression confused as the scarf got wrapped around her mouth and stuck there. "I'll be here if you come back or need to contact me."

"I'm sure I'll be plenty safe with Severus," Hermione sputtered, spitting fuzzies out of her mouth. "Bloody scarf…"

"He has wards set up, doesn't he?"

"Blaise, think of who you're talking about," Hermione shook her head. "I'll be back before you know it."

Blaise scowled at Hermione's bright smile.

"Listen, I'll send you letters, okay? To let you know I'm alright," she said more caringly. His expression softened.

"He's probably waiting," Blaise said, looking now content enough to pick up his book. Hermione slung a heavy bag over one shoulder and mussed Blaise's hair as she walked by.

"Stop that," he said and swatted at her. Hermione laughed and jumped away.

"Bye!" she called before making her way down to the Great Hall, where Severus would be waiting. The rest of the students had already left and Blaise was one of the few who were remaining. Hermione made a mental note to write him over the break, just in case he got lonely.

Severus was waiting by the doors, looking a little annoyed.

"Several minutes late," he huffed.

"Going to take off points?" she grinned back at him. Severus only glared at her, but he took the heavy duffel bag from her hands.

* * *

"We've two days until Christmas," the _eluvian_ girl said as she hung a bright green and silver lined stocking that had the name "Severus" stitched across the top. "Should we, you know, make plans? What are we going to do?"

"What is _that_ vile thing?" Severus asked, staring in horror at the Christmas accessory.

"A stocking," Hermione replied simply and then hung her burgundy one beside it.

"Why is my name on it?"

"I made it for you." Hermione looked past her white curls at him, her eyes rounding in a pathetic puppy sort of way. Severus only glared back and raised a mug of hot chocolate to his lips. Hermione had made it for him the first time two days before and he secretly found it to be delicious. Although, while she wasn't looking, he had managed to slip a bit of Firewhiskey in this time. "Is the hot chocolate good?" she asked.

"Better than usual," he smirked. "As for plans, we can't go anywhere. You know this."

"Yes, but… I was thinking maybe we could…" she trailed off and conjured tinsel to drape around the kitchen.

"Yes?" he said a little roughly. He an idea of what she would ask. The answer would be a resounding "no."

"We should make snow angels! It's been snowing for days, you know," she blurted suddenly, her back turned to him. He raised an eyebrow and threw the remaining spiked hot drink back. Exhaling to relieve the burn, he reached around her to grab the rope of tinsel in her hands. Pulling it toward him, the tinsel wrapped around her arms and chest, making her turn to face him.

"Was that really your proposal?" he asked as she stopped struggling against tinsel. She looked wistfully up at him.

"Yes."

"Liar. A dreadful liar at that," he retorted. His hands pulled the rope a bit tighter as he chuckled at her indignation. There was a short pause.

"I'd like to visit my parents' graves," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied. "We can't. Not even if I go with you. They'd expect to see you there." She nodded quietly.

"I thought you'd say that."

Severus released the tinsel and it pooled around her feet. Hermione remained close to him, looking up at him sadly. She studied the softened expression with which he watched her. His jaw line relaxed since no flustering matters were making muscles twitch. His black eyebrows posed naturally over his eyes and cheekbones, not drawn together as usual.

Her lips tingled and Hermione hurried to look elsewhere.

"I'm going to bed. Blow out the candles when you've finished your drink," she said, not even noticing the empty mug on the table. She brushed past him into the bedroom, leaving Severus slightly dazed in the middle of the small kitchen. Was that a look of desire he had just seen on her expression?

He used his wand to expel the candlelight and followed the last light into the bedroom, where she was already in bed and reading a nightly chapter of _Hogwarts, A History_, he knew. He changed into his bedclothes in the bathroom and joined her in bed.

After settling under the blankets and placing a warmth charm on the bed (the cottage did not have good insulation), Severus sighed deeply. "Don't cry," he said lowly.

She had tried to hide the tears with her hair.

"I want nothing more than to be near them," she sniffed and sighed. "There's absolutely no way?"

"My answer is no," he said firmly, shaking his head.

"This is hard for me," she breathed, her eyes falling on his.

"Everyone has trials, Hermione," he said quietly. "Go to sleep. You've read that thing hundreds of times."

She sighed, set the thick book aside, and blew out the candle. As she settled down, she said, "Thirty-two."

"What?"

"Thirty-two times. Reading that book."

He rolled his eyes in the darkness although couldn't help but smile as Hermione's forehead rested against his shoulder. They never spoke of it, but he knew it calmed her to touch him while she slept. Otherwise, she had nightmares that made her jerk and whimper. She never spoke of those either.

* * *

"La la la la la la la," Hermione hummed and then laughed at the glare Severus shot at her. "You're almost green, Grinch."

"What the hell does that mean?" he growled, thinking she had just deeply insulted him. She only smiled and offered him a gingersnap, which he snatched from her hand. "Don't use your Muggle names on me, _eluvia_."

"What would you prefer I call you then?"

"You can call me _Professor_," he sneered, although he didn't look so intimidating while crunching on a gingersnap. Hermione turned so she could bite her lip in privacy. Calling him "Professor" after using informal titles for so long seemed different now. There was something… a little dirty about it.

"Would you like some milk with your cookies then, Professor?" she asked after collecting herself. She smirked at him as his eyes darkened a bit.

He had had the same thought as she. "Professor" was improper among the teacher and student now, and that meant their relationship was wandering. Severus could tell that she realized it, too.

"Milk would be fine," he said distractedly and watched her as she retrieved it.

Could she feel for him after the way her parents died? It was partly his fault, to be truthful. Then again, she had never again blamed him after the initial shock. She never brought up his role in their deaths.

He couldn't deny his attraction to Hermione either. It had been growing ever since they became connected; he had only tried to shut it out.

The relationship between them was neither professional nor safe, and they both knew it.

She sat across from him at the table and set down his glass.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Blaise," she began. Severus nodded slowly, thankful for the change of topic.

"I had a suspicion that he knew. Does he?"

"Yes… I meant to tell you days ago, but I didn't want you storming after him," she said. "He knows I protect you, but I think we can trust him. He wanted nothing more than to protect me."

"The boy has a vicious hatred for the Dark side that nearly stretches to the Dark Arts itself. However, he was raised learning them and he is better than anyone else his age, even Draco. His father was determined to create the next right-hand to the Dark Lord. When Blaise's mother was killed though, by a mishap his father said, Blaise had had enough and left."

"His father killed her?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"She wanted to keep Blaise away from the Dark Arts. She was never in love with Hugh, Blaise's father. She had been a gift from Voldemort to Hugh. Blaise was the only one she loved. So Blaise ran. He stays at the school year-round. When he ages out, he'll have to defend himself."

"Do you think he'll live?"

"He will try. Voldemort and his followers are too busy at the moment to follow him. They're looking for you, remember," Severus paused. "We'll trust him. He may be helpful."

"Good," Hermione smiled happily. "I wanted to trust him."

Severus felt a pang of jealousy twist his gut and grimaced.

"It's Christmas Eve; he's probably alone. Do you think we should visit him?" Hermione asked and went to look out the dark, snow-frosted window. "The weather looks bad… I hope Harry and Ron are safe."

She wondered if they had had to use her blood yet. Hopefully, they knew to save it until the situation deemed necessary.

Severus was letting his eyes wander from the table. The importance she placed on the other men in her life agitated him a little, however much he didn't like the feeling. His sight fell on her back, which curved delicately as women's do. She was wearing Muggle clothing, "jeans" she called them. Severus deemed them ridiculous because they made it very hard to keep his gaze respectfully off her accentuated backside.

Hermione started a bit when she realized Severus was standing directly behind her. His large hands settled on her upper arms and continued upward to her shoulders.

"I'm assured by Dumbledore that they're doing well," he murmured. She shook a little when he pulled her hair away from her face.

"We're beyond teacher and student," she said suddenly, softly. "Aren't we, Severus?"

"We crossed that line months ago, Hermione," he replied.

"Beyond _eluvia_ and her protected then? What of that?"

Severus took note of how confused she sounded.

"I have a gift for you," he said. Severus pulled himself away from the intoxicating girl and dug into his knapsack. He wasn't one for wrapping things; he failed to see the point in something that would be torn apart. So he handed her the newly repaired _eluvian_ shirt by itself.

"Oh, thank you! I was wondering where this went! You must have stitched it back up for me!" she breathed, admiring the pearl and golden colors as it moved. Then she turned and trotted into the bathroom, appearing seconds later in her _eluvian_ attire. "As if it were never torn," she smiled and spun around as she walked to him.

"It's not much," he began. Hermione interrupted him by standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

She realized her kiss halfway through, while her lips brushed the small stubble on his face and she breathed in his scent. Hermione froze and Severus moved his head to the side, but not away from her. His lips caught her full ones and kissed her deeply while his arms kept her in place.

Hermione came out of her stupor and pushed her hands up around his neck, kissing him back eagerly now. This was something they were both wanting for some time now, and she wasn't about to chicken out. She felt his surprise at her small tongue swiping against his.

Severus growled in his throat at her brash move. Her little mouth was doing some expert things against his. He tangled his fingers in her white hair and tugged gently. The whimper she put into his mouth made his groin tighten uncomfortably.

"Hermione…" he whispered raggedly against her lips.

She looked down quickly, as if ashamed, and Severus imagined that all sorts of school rules were flying through her mind.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No," she said quickly, "I... didn't mind it."

Severus thought that had been a bit obvious but avoided saying so.

"Severus?"

The voice came from the fire and they both whirled around to stare at it. Dumbledore's head protruded from the flames. Severus squatted down beside the fireplace.

"There's been an invasion at Hogwarts. They went straight to the Heads' rooms. They assumed Miss Granger would still be here over the holidays since her parents have passed. When they didn't find her, they left most harmlessly, which is strange in itself. No one's been hurt, but I need you check help check the dungeon hallways since you know them best," the headmaster said.

"Of course," Severus replied.

"Blaise! Is Blaise okay? Did they take him?" Hermione hurried to ask and walked into view.

"No, Miss Granger, Blaise is fine. He wasn't in the rooms when they came, thankfully. Coming, Severus?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Dumbledore disappeared and Severus went to get his cloak. Hermione was on his heels.

"I'm coming," she said.

"Unlikely," he replied flatly. "They could still be there, waiting for you to come out of your hiding place."

"_Or_," Hermione drawled, "this whole situation could just be a distraction to lure you away from your supposedly safe hideout so they can swoop in and steal me away forever."

Severus stopped short, causing Hermione to trip over his heel, and then shoved her cloak at her chest.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Really?"

"That had more sense behind it than you know," he answered. They pushed their way into the raging snowstorm together.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hi. :)

You'll be happy to know that I've finished this entire story. The chapters will come up one at a time, one every few days. I can tell you that it ends on lovely long chapter 18, so you guys will know when it's coming.

Things are about to speed up, by the way. It's going to get a little bloody here and there but nothing too bad. I hope I haven't made you too sad by being away for too long. You can rest assured that this story is _definitely _finished though and you'll probably be reading the end in the next couple of weeks.

By the way, I missed my readers.

Soline

PS I almost forgot to tell you; I'm getting married next June! :D


	12. Chapter 12

You know what? I'm just going to put the rest of it up. Enjoy. :D

**Chapter Twelve**

"Blaise!"

The Slytherin boy turned and raised his eyebrows at Hermione, who launched herself at him.

"You're alright then? I'm so glad they didn't see you; they might have taken you to Voldemort," Hermione shuddered. As she pulled away, he dusted himself off and tried to look composed again.

"No, I was in the library. I didn't even know they were here until I went back upstairs," he said. Hermione shook her hair out of her hat and scarf and dusted snow out of her eyes.

"I'm here for the night, I think," Hermione said. "Severus went to secure the castle and Dumbledore seemed to want a long talk with him."

Hermione blushed slightly, thinking back to their kiss and wondering if Dumbledore had seen any of it. Severus may be in for a very lengthy scolding.

"Right, well, you shouldn't be left alone here. You want dinner?" Blaise asked, leading the way to the kitchen. Hermione followed quietly. Her mind had slowed down long enough now to return to the kiss. He pulled away first; was he mad at her for kissing him back? Or angry at himself perhaps?

She thanked the house elves that brought them dinner plates and ate in the kitchen with Blaise on Christmas Eve.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," she said softly. At his inquisitive glance, she said, "Severus told me about it and your father."

"Hugh," Blaise spat. "Not my father."

"Right," Hermione murmured. "It's hard to go through Christmas without parents, isn't it?"

Blaise sighed and poured her more pumpkin juice.

"Hermione," he said slowly, his dark eyes finding her gaze, "we could go see them."

"See… our parents?"

"Well, no… their graves. They're in the same cemetery, but you wouldn't have known that. Her grave isn't marked. I buried her when I left Hugh's house. Put her in a spot he would never find or desecrate. I'd like to see her," he said.

"I'd like to see mine, too. I want to put flowers on their graves. A silly thing, I know, but I want passersby to know that my parents are still loved on Christmas."

Blaise and Hermione hung their heads over their plates for a few seconds.

"Severus will be furious. He'll find out, you know. He's good at that," Hermione mumbled.

"He'll kill me for convincing you, too," Blaise added.

"It'd be a stupid thing to do."

"They're just… graves."

Hermione sniffled.

"They _aren't_ just graves," she snapped suddenly. "My parents only died two months ago!"

"I know, Hermione, I'm sorry. I only meant—"

"Come on," she huffed, grabbing Blaise's hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

"Hermione," Blaise huffed.

"I'm going with or without you, Blaise. Severus may not give a damn about them, but they're mine!" She pulled jerked her warm clothes back around her head. "He could have had the Order escort me or even Dumbledore. You'd think he'd have more gratitude for what I am to him. It'll only take a few minutes. Come with me."

Blaise paused and frowned at the girl.

"Of course," he said quietly. Hermione grabbed his hand again and they ran toward the school gates. She grabbed two branches off a pine tree and transfigured them into bunches of flowers. Then, still holding her friend's hand for support and courage, she turned on the spot.

Hermione's rush made them stumble a bit when they landed in the snow-covered graveyard. She smiled at Blaise, who was looking around carefully.

"There they are," she exclaimed and jogged to the gravestone. The flowers were yellow and orange with green ferns. She thought they looked perfect against the white snow. "Hi," she whispered.

Blaise shuffled off with his shoulders shaking. Thinking that he was crying, Hermione turned back around to give him privacy.

"Merry Christmas," she continued, sitting cross legged in front of the tombstone that belonged to both of her parents. "I can only stay for a few moments. Is Christmas nice in Heaven?"

The fact that freezing snow was melting on her butt did not reach her. Hermione talked as if they sat right in front of her, all freezing their bottoms off together.

"Severus, that man that saved me before, remember, has been very nice to me. He still has quite a massive ego and is often sullen, but I think he enjoys my hot chocolate."

She decided not to tell them about his tendency to slip in Firewhiskey when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Harry and Ron have gone off somewhere and left me behind. Dumbledore says they're doing well. I gave them some protection when they left that should save them if things get bad. Hopefully they can save it for the very end.

"And me… I'm doing well, too," Hermione lied. "School's good. I'm worried about Runes. I might have missed that question..."

…_loving parents of Hermione Jane Granger…_

"I miss you," Hermione whispered after her eyes wandered to the inscription on the stone. After shutting her misty eyes for a few seconds, Hermione rose to her feet again.

Not yet looking away from their graves, she called, "Blaise?"

"Miss Granger."

Hermione gasped and turned to Apparate immediately. A strong hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back around. Then, before Hermione could pull out her wand, he had enveloped her in his arms and turned on the spot.

She landed on her side onto a soft carpet. Not waiting to pull breath back into her lungs, Hermione snatched out her wand and sent a spell flying. Her captor disappeared and the wall behind him exploded.

"Get her wand!" someone yelled.

Hermione whipped around and fired the same spell at the voice. It must have connected, because a man screamed and there was another explosion. She had already turned to fire another and heard several more screams.

"Control her," a quiet, yet echoing voice hissed. Hermione shuddered with fear. She felt several curses hit her and fizzle away, because she couldn't be cursed. That was why they wanted her after all.

Peter Pettigrew's face popped up in front of hers. He had crawled on his belly to reach her and now he grinned like he had won. Hermione snarled, pulled her fist back, and struck him hard on the nose, which cracked loudly. He fell to the floor wailing.

Hermione pointed her wand upward and blew out part of the ceiling that thankfully led to the dark sky outside. Her wings burst out and Hermione lifted into the air in seconds. She could hear Voldemort's angry demands as she left them below, the dust and debris still falling from Hermione's retaliation.

She hadn't gotten far when Voldemort ripped into the air behind her. Then he was suddenly in front of her, making Hermione skid in the air to stop, her wings flapping furiously.

"Fuck," Hermione hissed. She had forgotten he could fly, too. She dove, firing back curses to slow him down. She knew she had no chance of actually hurting the Dark wizard. He appeared again to her right and she veered away. After a few minutes, she realized he was herding her.

The net was projected from the top of the castle-like building. It expanded as it neared her and no matter how much she swerved, it always seemed to cover her. Hermione felt as if a hundred stones had just been hurled at her body and she plummeted toward the ground. Her wand was ripped from her grasp when the ropes snagged it. She hurriedly pulled her wings in to avoid breaking them on the ground and gritted her teeth.

The impact didn't hurt like Hermione thought it would. She was very sure that someone cushioned her fall with magic. Pawing for her wand through the ropes and snow, she saw Lucius come out of the dark. Voldemort landed beside him and other Death Eaters joined behind them.

"I apologize, milord, I should have had better control of her," Lucius said lowly.

"You should have," Voldemort hissed, eyeing the struggling _eluvia_, "but you've corrected it by keeping her unharmed from the fall."

Lucius dipped his head.

"Go and get her!" Voldemort commanded to the Death Eaters in the back. He summoned Hermione's wand. She watched it lift out of the snow ten feet from her and float to him. The net disappeared and Hermione jumped to her feet. With the Death Eaters circled around her and no time to expand her wings, Hermione lashed out. They would learn not to touch _eluvian_, Hermione thought.

She kicked the smallest one in the balls and tripped past him out of the circle, only to slide on her knees for several feet.

"Sleep, Mudblood," Lucius' deep voice came near her ear. While holding her down with brute force, his fingers pressed sharply into Hermione's neck and she fell into nauseous oblivion.

* * *

It was more of a small, sophisticated flat than a bedroom. There was a tiled kitchen opposite the rather large bathroom with a bathtub big enough to fit three people. In the middle of these two rooms was the bedroom. A cedar chest at the foot of the bed contained things like books, candles, pillows and blankets, parchment, and quills. The barred windows on each side of the bed took away from the elegance of the four-post bed and hardwood floors, but the storm outside had finally quailed.

It was in this setting that Hermione awoke, pushing herself up on the silk bed and staring around. The night before came back with all of the soreness in her muscles. She hung her head limply in shame until she moved again several minutes later.

It was a very pretty Christmas day. The sun was shining down on the snow-covered landscape outside. Far to the left, Hermione could see where she landed under the net imprinted in the snow. When her breath steamed up the glass past the bars, Hermione crossed to the bathroom to clean up. She hurried her bath, just in case someone came in, but felt it was needed. She was pretty sure the blood all over her hand was Peter Pettigrew's.

She found new robes in a carved wardrobe. Inside were jeans and underclothes and robes, as if someone were trying to make her comfortable. She shimmied into a pair of dark jeans and pulled her _eluvian_ shirt on, thankful that the shirt was impossible to get dirty.

Sinking down onto the chest, Hermione finally cried under her situation.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

* * *

"I'm sure it's him, milord. She said, word for word, 'You'd think he'd have more gratitude for what I am to him.'"

"If what you say is right, Lucius, then we'll bring him here and test the relationship itself. That will give us a solid answer. Bring her to me tonight."

* * *

Severus smashed another desk and snarled as it collapsed on the floor. Rubbing his red fists, he continued striding back and forth. She left. Peeves, once Severus had frightened it out of him, admitted to seeing her run out the doors with Blaise. With the sickening feeling in his gut, Severus was sure she'd gotten into trouble. He checked the graveyard; it was the first place he went. Fresh flowers were laid on their graves and he knew it was Hermione's work. She had been there and never came back.

"Fuck!" he snapped, taking hold of a desk and hurling it against the wall. Severus did not have the mildest of tempers.

It was getting dark again. The Order would still be looking for her. Severus was not allowed to join because his interest would be suspicious.

The skull burned on his left arm, and Severus prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen when the door opened. She had been provided with some basic foods and she was intent on cooking pasta. It would be the first time she'd eaten all day but when the door opened, she snatched the boiling water off the stove. Slow footsteps led to the bathroom, paused a second, then continued across to the kitchen. Hermione judged their distance from the doorway and then flung the boiling water around the doorframe.

Lucius already had his wand raised and stopped the glob of water in midair while it still bubbled.

"Hello, Mudblood," he smirked. "I'm very aware of your violence by now. Did you think I would be unarmed?"

Hermione remained in the doorway and glared.

"I could drop this water all down your back, I suppose," he considered, watching her eyes widen. The scalding water floated over her head while Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. The water fell into the sink. "The reason you're held prisoner in _here_ is because the Dark Lord wants you happy. Happy and unharmed."

"Why?" Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"A healthier _eluvia_ makes for stronger blood. Your blood protection will last longer," Lucius said.

"Then you should let me finish my dinner," Hermione growled and gripped the pot in her hands as Lucius approached her. He was nearly a foot taller than she and a great deal more intimidating. The smirk on his face did not reach his death-promising gaze.

"Don't swing, Mudblood," he warned.

She swung, winging the pot toward Lucius' jaw. He barely deflected it and pushed her face-first into the counter.

"The problem with you," he breathed, pinning her against the counter with his body, "is that you aren't afraid to hurt people. Some wizards don't know how to deal with you without curses."

Hermione's hands were jerked behind her back and tied together painfully. The edge of the counter dug into her hips.

"Don't test me," he hissed into her ear.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ta-da!

Yes, Hermione does some stupid things. She's capable of it every now and then. Although, you have to admit, she puts up a good fight.

Love,

Soline

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lucius pushed Hermione down the hallway of what seemed to be an elegant castle. She wondered where they were in the world. She didn't remember castles like this around Great Britain. A deep green rug ran the length of all the hallways. Hermione wished she had been wearing a robe when they left; it was cold.

The ropes were cutting into her skin and blistering already. It didn't help that Lucius jerked them often to push her down a new hallway. They reached a large set of black double doors and continued through. Hermione stopped short.

Voldemort was seated on the opposite side of the room. There were masked Death Eaters lined up on either side of the large, rectangular room.

"Bow," Lucius said. Hermione only pursed her lips, her mind still wrapping around the immense danger she was in. He shoved her to her knees and, kneeling beside her, pushed her head to the floor.

"Come here, _eluvia_," Voldemort said. Hermione rose to her feet again, somewhat grateful to be away from Lucius, and started the slow walk toward Voldemort. She wondered if he intended to take her blood then. Was this how it was going to be until she died? This ceremony? Was he going to cut her first or suck it out like some vampire?

Hermione had the sudden thought that Voldemort would probably rather enjoy being a vampire. That was her first hint that she was about to get hysterical. Her second hint was her lack of oxygen.

She forced herself to start breathing again and stopped in front of the Dark Lord.

"Turn around," he said. She did and tried to keep his shoes in sight in case he made any quick movements. She wanted to be ready for the pain.

The ropes fell away from her wrists and she gasped as Voldemort's freezing fingers investigated her blisters.

"Lucius, she wasn't to be harmed," Voldemort said flatly.

"She fought, milord."

"Crucio," the Dark Lord said, pointing his wand over Hermione's shoulder. She watched Lucius keel over to mask his screams. "Don't let your bloodlust get in my way," Voldemort snarled. Hermione jumped away at the viciousness in Voldemort's voice, turning to put him back in her sight. He studied her wary, golden stare for a moment and then motioned to the left.

A man came forward, removing his mask as he did so. Hermione's eyes shut tightly when Severus revealed himself.

"Severus has done me a disservice, _eluvia_. Its Professor to you, though, isn't it? Think about all those times he scorned your intelligence in public. He deserves to be punished; don't you think so, too?"

"No," Hermione said firmly. Her eyes were still closed. She didn't want to see the anger, hurt, and sadness in Severus' eyes.

She heard the _zip_ as a spell shot from Voldemort's wand into Severus' body. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the intense urge to heal him. The spell had gone, like a bullet wound, straight through his chest and out the other side. The hole was no bigger than her thumb, but Severus had already fallen to the ground and was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Severus," she breathed, "get up!" She didn't want to heal him. Voldemort would know that Severus was the one she protected, and then he'd be in a lot of trouble. Then again, he was in trouble now. If she didn't do something, he'd die.

Rushing forward, she pushed Voldemort out of the way with one hand and fell to her knees in the blood. She rolled him over onto his back and pressed both palms onto the hole in his chest.

The Death Eaters watched as she glowed faintly, most of the light coming from her hands. Severus' chest lifted off the floor slightly as she grew brighter.

"_Sano_," she urged, feeling the difficulty of healing the wound. All the warmth from her body rushed into his. She replenished the blood in his veins, meshed the torn organs back together, and replaced the skin over the wound.

Severus sat up abruptly, breathing hard, as Hermione fell into his lap.

"Hermione?" he said roughly, pulling her up by the shoulders. He watched her eyes roll back. "Come on, witch, talk."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What's wrong with her?" Voldemort asked, looking enraged.

"I was near death. It was too much for her, milord," Severus explained.

"Explain!" Voldemort hissed.

"To heal me, she uses her own strength. The worse the injury, the more she gives. She has no other choice. Even if I were wounded again right now, she'd come to and try to heal me again. Giving too much at a time can kill her, milord," Severus said quickly.

As badly as Voldemort wanted to curse Severus, he could not, otherwise risk the _eluvia's_ life. He turned and Crucio'd a random, unlucky Death Eater for a few seconds.

"What's the cure?" he then snapped.

"The antidote takes months to brew. I have some in my lab that only requires a drop of my blood," Severus said. Hermione's head was resting on his shoulder, her mouth directly beside his ear.

"Run," she whispered. "Help Harry and Ron. Get them here. Send the antidote by owl; I can last that long."

Severus gripped her harder, not wanting to leave, but he knew it would be best. Otherwise, Voldemort might use him against her, might make him take her blood.

"Go and get it. Quickly! Come back here with it if you want her to live; it doesn't look like she'll last much longer. Lucius!" the Dark Lord snapped.

The blonde wizard hurried forward to collect Hermione, who dripped blood from her clothes and hands. He was careful in holding her, not wanting to invoke the Dark Lord's wrath any further.

Severus stood as if he never came close to death, walked to a certain spot in the room, and Apparated away.

They all waited. After fifteen minutes, Lucius' arms began to get tired. He shifted the girl in his arms, who whimpered.

"Take her back to her room and clean her up. Stay with her until the antidote gets here," Voldemort snarled. Lucius nodded and walked away. "If she dies," he continued, "the blood's on your hands, Lucius."

When he and Hermione reached the hallway, Lucius breathed, "Bastard never has set the blame where it's rightfully due."

"Can't let me die then?" Hermione coughed and smiled weakly. He frowned down at her.

"I think Severus has left you, Mudblood. He ran like a coward," Lucius said.

"He's a smart man," she smirked, "with a smarter conscience."

Lucius glanced downward in speculation and carried her into her quarters. After filling the tub with water, he tried to undress her.

"Stop," she snapped tiredly.

"The Dark Lord said to wash you, so unless I want to risk being killed over a filthy Mudblood, I am going to damn well wash you," he snarled, annoyed at having the responsibility of her. It was an honor, really, to take care of the Dark Lord's _eluvia_. She didn't know it yet, but she was Voldemort's pride. His _eluvian _pet.

She could only struggle a little. He had her clothes off with a flick of his wand and lowered her into the water. She hissed in breath as the hot water surrounded her cold body and then fell into a light sleep against the side of the tub.

Lucius sighed and sat on the edge, making sure she didn't drown. He almost scoffed at the absurdity of the situation. An hour ago, he wanted nothing more than to kill her. Now he feared for her life to save his own neck.

His eyes wandered down her reclined body. He realized, with surprise at his own sudden lust, that _eluvian_ were hairless everywhere but their heads. Her breasts were rising and falling in and out of the water with her breathing. He was glad to know she was breathing but also didn't mind the sight of water glistening on her flesh every time she inhaled.

He dipped her head back to wash the blood out of her hair and then lifted her out of the water. He set her on the bed when she was dry and covered her naked body with the silk sheets, reprimanding himself for his lust. The Dark Lord would surely disapprove and Lucius was willful enough to behave.

"Mudblood," he said, wondering if she still breathed

"As much… as I'd like you to die," Hermione breathed, "the antidote will be here… by morning. And your ass… will be safe… unfortunately."

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You planned this then? You knew he would run?"

"I told him to."

* * *

Severus sank down at the kitchen table of the cottage where he and Hermione had been staying. Their glasses of milk and gingersnaps were still there and he remembered it was Christmas. He'd never cared for the holiday. His eyes drifted to the burnt out candles in the windows, to the tinsel hanging over the bedroom door, to the sad-looking tree she'd transfigured from a broom, and then to the green stocking she had stitched him with his name painstakingly squeezed in at the top.

His elbows dropped onto the tabletop as he pressed his fists to his forehead, his hair draping around his face. Severus' shoulders shook and he moved his fists to cover his eyes.

* * *

The Dark Lord stood in a dark corner of the bedroom, watching the girl intently. Morning light was beginning to creep through the window. Lucius returned with another wet rag to wipe the sweat off her face. Her white curls stuck to her forehead and cheeks, and her breathing was beginning to get raspy.

Voldemort had cursed the third mediwitch out of the room five minutes ago. None of them could help her. He had nothing but hatred for Severus and an overpowering urge to tear out his disloyal insides. Not only had he betrayed the _eluvia_ but the Dark Lord, too.

"There," Lucius breathed, expelling both the bars and glass window with his wand. The owl stopped on the window sill and Lucius removed the package on its foot.

"Hurry up," Voldemort snapped, coming to the side of the bed. Lucius opened her lips and tipped the bottle's foggy contents into her mouth.

It was a strange thing to wake up to two Darkest of wizards hovering over her with something of looks of concern on their expressions. Hermione stared at the two for a moment, wondering vaguely in her disorientation if they were going to eat her.

"Good morning," was all she could think to say.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, making sure she was healthy, and then stalked out of the room. Lucius let out a breath when he had gone.

"I'm going home," he said grumpily. He replaced the bars on her window.

"You don't stay here?" she asked, still staring at the door Voldemort had just slammed shut.

"This is where the Dark Lord resides," Lucius said shortly, as if that answered everything. "_You_ will be staying with him," he sneered. Then he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Press the pretty little button and tell me something cool... Go on...

Love,

Soline


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Voldemort gave her time to recover before taking her blood. In two days, Lucius came with a small knife and a goblet. She was sitting on the bed with a book, _Dark Arts in Hogwarts History_ (in which Voldemort himself was the prime character and probably prided himself on it).

There wasn't much she could do. Lucius threatened to bring in other, ruthless Death Eaters if she fought. She didn't care to test their boundaries so she tried to be brave and will her body to give as little blood as he'd be happy with.

"Where?" she asked quietly from the bed. When he didn't answer, she moved down to sit on the cedar chest and rolled up her sleeve.

"Where's the fighting spirit, Miss Granger?" he asked silkily. He seemed to have recovered from his lack of sleep the night she nearly died.

"Lying dormant until I can surprise you, Death Eater scum," she smiled. Hermione realized that he wouldn't lay a finger on her or he'd have to face Voldemort. She took advantage of the situation, too.

He glared at her and sat on the chest.

"There are other ways to torture you than physically hurting you, Miss Granger," he explained, as if to a small child. She blinked at him, then hissed and jumped when the blade suddenly sliced into her flesh. To ignore the pain, Hermione continued talking.

"What happened to Blaise that night in the graveyard?" she asked.

Lucius chuckled.

"Blaise was never there."

"What?"

"When we infiltrated Hogwarts, we were looking for Blaise, not you. We knew you wouldn't be there. It was my duty to collect a bit of Blaise's hair and drink it with the pre-brewed Polyjuice Potion. I had plenty, you see, and it would have lasted until school started again after the holidays, when you would have returned. You, however, showed up early. I only had to gain your trust and lure you away from the school. By the time we got to the graveyard, the first drink of Potion was wearing off," he said, finishing the cut in her upper arm.

"If it was you the whole time, then what did you do with the real Blaise?" Hermione said between gritted teeth. He squeezed her arm to draw out the blood and caught it in the goblet.

"He's here," Lucius said and nothing more. She stopped bleeding and he took that to mean he had enough.

"He's here?" Hermione yelped, jumping to her feet. Lucius shrugged, opened the door, and disappeared down the hallway. She dove on impulse and desperation. The wooden floor knocked the breath out of her lungs but she caught the edge of the door on her fingertips. "Yes!" she whispered.

Shimmying on her belly to grab a firmer hold on the door, she eventually peeked around the doorframe and found no one in the hallways. Hermione hurried away from Lucius' echoing footsteps and began descending to where she guessed the dungeons would be; where she guessed Blaise would be.

Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness and she often tripped over the stairs. She reached a wide, damp hallway with cages and began to tiptoe. She wasn't sure she should call Blaise's name because she was afraid of what else was caged.

Everything seemed to be asleep. Most cages she looked in had lumpy, strange masses huddled in the corners. A rotten stench hung in the air and Hermione was sure some creatures were dead in the cages. She reached a cage on the end and saw a black figure sitting against the wall, his hands running through unkempt, wild hair.

"Blaise?" she dared to whisper. The figure snapped its head around to look at her, making her jump.

"Hermione?"

"Oh…" she finally breathed after a short second of terror. "Yes, it's me."

Blaise scrambled to the bars and reached out to touch her. She grabbed his hand.

"Merlin, Blaise…" He was extremely dirty. His hair was almost completely stiff with blood and his hands were freezing. "You're hurt."

"Why are you here? They got you, didn't they? _Fuck!_" he snarled loudly.

"Sh!" Hermione soothed in a panic. She didn't want the other things waking up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he pleaded and then babbled some other things she didn't understand.

"I'm getting you out of here," she whispered frantically. "You need help." Her shaking hands started feeling at the bars, looking for a lock.

"I've tried the lock. It's magicked there," he mumbled and slid down the bars. Hermione went to where the bars connected with the wall and felt a large crack in the stone.

"Blaise, here! Listen, come here!" she urged. He crawled on his knees to the wall. "Push right there, okay? This piece of stone might come loose."

He threw his weight onto the wall and shoved while Hermione dug her fingers into the cracks and pulled.

"Push again!" she coached. There was a deafening crumbling sound as the stone broke loose from the bars and nearly crushed Hermione's toes. "Yes!" she panted. "Give me your hands and I'll help pull you through."

Blaise, from lack of food, squeezed through the hole easily and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, nearly crying.

"He heard us," Blaise said, his muscles freezing up. Hermione stared at the shine of his dark eyes.

"Who?"

She turned around to look and felt like a train slammed into her face. She bounced off the floor with pain lighting up her vision.

"Who the bloody fuck is this?" a man's voice shrieked.

"Don't touch her!" Blaise shouted. Hermione heard a crack and felt Blaise fall onto her back.

"Trying to escape me again, son?" the man said lowly. Hermione cringed. Blaise was being tortured by his father while he was caged. She felt her head stop spinning and looked around for something to retaliate with. A broken, rusted bar caught her eye.

"You don't want to hurt her. She's Voldemort's _eluvia_," Blaise warned.

"She's _eluvian_, eh?" Hermione was grabbed up by the neck of her robes. The man's face was so skinny that it seemed his skin was melting off in folds. He was eerily pale, from being in the dungeons, Hermione supposed, and he had pale green fingernails that were digging into her throat.

"She doesn't look it to me," Hugh sneered, showing a set of unnaturally pointy teeth, "but I wouldn't mind a bite."

She could hear Blaise struggling to get up. Hugh jerked his head forward with his teeth bared toward her lips. She shoved the rusted, twisted end of the bar into his sunken belly as hard as hard as she could. Hugh sucked in a rattled breath and then exhaled blood. When he found himself still standing, he gave her a blood-soaked smile.

Hermione shoved the bar through and closed her eyes as he threw up blood. She was still clutching the bar, her eyes squeezed shut, when he fell backwards.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Say something," Blaise panted.

"I'm here," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I think I killed him, Blaise."

"It's okay," he comforted. "Can we go?"

Hermione nodded fervently and draped Blaise's arm over her shoulders. Her cheek and jaw were throbbing from Hugh's punch and her right eye was blurry, but she managed to steer them over Hugh's body.

"Thank you," Blaise said. Hermione could only nod. She held the dripping bar in one hand while the other steered Blaise up the stairs. Once they had ascended two sets of stairs, Hermione heard footsteps running from several directions. They weren't all headed for her, but she knew they were looking for her.

"I don't think we'll make it," she said quietly, not stopping their walk down the hallway though.

"Run. You should run," Blaise urged.

"No!" Hermione shook her head so angrily that the throbbing nearly made her vomit.

"Please," Blaise begged. "He can't be immune; he'll win. Go!"

"He's not the only one immune," Hermione mumbled. "I'm not leaving you so shut up."

Blaise mustered up the strength to chuckle at her stubbornness.

"Damn Gryffindor."

"Fucked up Slytherin," Hermione grinned. He chuckled again and Hermione was glad to hear it. If he could laugh, then he could survive.

She raised her head to see a door leading to the outside, but in front of the door stood Voldemort. He was watching her expressionlessly as she continued toward him. There was no where else to go. Lucius and several others came up behind her. She spun around, the red-stained bar held firmly in her grip.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lucius asked, looking angry. Hermione guessed he had been or would be punished by Voldemort for carelessness.

"I did, thanks," Hermione replied, "and we'd like to leave now."

"How did you get Blaise?" he asked, looking at the tortured boy by Hermione's side.

"I went downstairs and broke him out," she said simply.

"Get Zabini from the dungeons," Voldemort hissed behind her. Hermione turned and made herself look at the evil wizard.

"No need," she said. Voldemort eyed the bar in her fist and suddenly looked at Hermione with more interest.

"Put the fucker in the dirt," Blaise mumbled deliriously. Hermione hoisted him higher on her shoulder and looked away from Voldemort's piercing gaze.

"Was it Zabini or Lucius that hit you?" Voldemort asked. Hermione considered, for a moment, lying to get Lucius in trouble but knew it wouldn't work for long when Voldemort searched her mind.

"Zabini. He likes to bite, too, but I… got him before that," she muttered. Some of the Death Eaters behind Lucius snickered. They must have known of Hugh's biting tendencies.

"Take Blaise back to the cage. The _eluvia_ returns to her room," Voldemort said flatly.

"No!" Hermione snapped. She dropped Blaise to the floor and held the sharp end of the bar to her naked forearm. Voldemort stared at her. "I'll find something new to drain myself with everyday. You won't drink again. I'll waste your precious blood; damn you if you send him back!"

"What do you propose, _eluvia_?" the Dark Lord said softly, looking at her forearm with red eyes.

"Blaise stays with me. I'll feed him and care for him, but he can't be harmed. He will still be your prisoner, and I will continue to give you blood every month," Hermione stated loudly.

"I agree," the Dark Lord hissed. "Take the boy to her quarters. You are coming with me. Lucius."

Voldemort strode away and Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her along to follow him. He took the bar and flung it down the hallway. Hermione wiped her hands on her robes.

"Feeling dirty after killing, Mudblood?" he sneered. She couldn't reply.

They ended up in a different section of cages, this one cleaner and less dark. The Death Eater watching the cages bowed to Voldemort as they walked in. Lucius pulled Hermione in front of him and held her by her arms.

"Do you think, because you can't be cursed, that I can't punish you?" Voldemort snarled at her. Hermione bumped back into Lucius' chest in fright. "Will you continue to defy me until I show you differently?"

Hermione tried to break away to leave, but Lucius wrapped his arms around her torso and made her look at the Dark Lord

Voldemort motioned to a huddle of children in the nearest cage and hissed, "Pick one."

She glanced down at the wand in his hand and then looked at the children again. He smirked.

"Go on, I collected them just for you," he said.

"No, I won't," she gasped, struggling against Lucius' hold.

"Then I'll kill them all," Voldemort said decisively.

"No! Wait," Hermione pleaded. She forced herself to look at them, the children in the cage. Their eyes were wide and filled with terror and they clung to each other. There was another, a little boy, separate from the group that huddled in the opposite corner. Hermione could see boils covering his skin and he shook uncontrollably.

"Choose one," Voldemort snapped.

"Th-that one," she pointed at the plagued little boy who looked likely to die soon.

The Dark Lord lit up the cage with the killing curse, and the boy collapsed on the floor.

Hermione began to cry, making the swollen bruise on her face throb furiously. No longer fighting Lucius, she depended on him to hold her up.

"I kill one each time you should be punished. Next time, I may murder them all," Voldemort hissed as he moved past her and left the dungeon.

"Move," Lucius said, pulling her up the stairs. He led to another room that she hadn't visited before and made her sit down while he rummaged through a cupboard. Hermione continued to sob into her robes.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she snapped when Lucius squatted in front of her with a jar of salve.

"It's your fault, Mudblood," he said. "You're testing him. Stop crying or this won't work."

"I don't care about my face!"

"That's fine; I have the damned responsibility of caring for your face," he growled.

"I thought he wanted me happy?"

"There are limits. Moreover, he doesn't need you happy anytime soon; he just got your blood," Lucius explained listlessly and then paused. "That boy was better off dying the quick way," he murmured.

She stopped crying and Lucius took the chance to apply the salve.

"I killed someone," she said. Lucius shrugged a little and Hermione took it as a form of bragging. "I think… I think he deserved it though."

"I can't say I'm torn up over it; I never liked Hugh much," Lucius said, spreading the salve around her cheek. Hermione winced.

"He tried to bite me. I think he may have bitten Blaise a time or two. There was a lot of blood on him… Did Hugh file his teeth to be that pointy?"

"I don't know and don't quite care," Lucius snapped. "Stop talking."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter.

Yay, Blaise's okay! I liked him. Review please, I'm shooting these up for you!

Love!

Soline


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Severus caught up with them nearly month later. Harry and Ron had been almost impossible to track. He found them in Romania, which meant they were on the right track to finding Voldemort's castle. He was glad that he'd packed a lot of food and medicinal potions, because the boys were not in the fighting sort of state. Harry was barely able to stand when Severus arrived. The boy saw who it was, then sat down again against a tree.

"Who is it, Harry?" Ron asked, rolling his head to look.

"Snape."

"Is he a good guy or a bad guy today?"

Harry shrugged and eyed Severus as he began pulling out his potions and set to work on them. As he tended to a large gash across the side of Ron's head, Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Severus didn't say anything and had to restrain from smacking the bandage onto Ron's head.

"They have her, don't they?" he continued.

"Yes, Potter. They caught her."

He finished healing the two and then offered them food and water.

"Have you used it yet?" Severus asked, nodding to the small flask of Hermione's blood hanging around Harry's neck.

"No," Ron said while Harry gulped down his share of water. "We could have, but we're saving it."

"You're close to his castle. No more than another month's walking, I'd say," Severus estimated.

"A month!" Ron growled in frustration.

"Unless you want to risk being seen in public," Severus snapped.

"Will she be alright until then?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth.

"She's fine. You're in more danger than she is," Severus replied, not really believing his own words.

* * *

Blaise was healing very well, although Hermione didn't think his pinky finger would ever look perfectly straight again. The salve Lucius had allowed her to take was healing the bite mark on Blaise's arm very nicely.

"I didn't know he had gotten that bad," Blaise said. "I hadn't seen him for years. I guess after I left, he could become as Dark as he wished and he did. He preferred to hurt people, as you saw. That must be why Voldemort placed him in one of the dungeons."

"Your move," Hermione said. They were playing a Muggle game called checkers that Hermione constructed out of multi-colored macaroni noodles and parchment.

He jumped her piece and found her glancing at the door again.

"Are you sure it's today?" he asked.

"It feels like it. Lucius came around this time about a month ago. Do you _swear_ not to attack him when he takes my blood?"

"I already told you that I'd behave," Blaise rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, the door opened but it wasn't Lucius that came in.

"Come with me," Voldemort said. Hermione bit her lip and got to her feet. She hadn't acted out at all after her last "punishment" and was determined to keep it that way. She didn't even take the time to put on her shoes before she slipped past Voldemort and waited in the hallway. He shut the door and strode away with Hermione at his heels.

She tugged the sleeves of her _eluvian_ shirt over her hands to keep away the cold.

"You have been behaving," he said quietly as they walked. "I didn't think you would. Now we'll see how well you listen."

Hermione said nothing and stared at her feet. All sorts of horrifying possibilities were floating in her mind.

"The Horcruxes are gone," he said, his voice tight. "My army is quailing in their faith in me. You're going to help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to take your blood tonight in front of them. You're going to act willful, make a bit of a show out of it. They always believe what they see."

"We're boosting their morale then," Hermione said.

"Exactly, _eluvia_," he smirked at her, his red eyes narrowing. "There will be other… demonstrations. You make sure to remember your place."

Hermione nodded and hoped the other demonstrations didn't involve her. They stopped at a door, Voldemort's palm resting against it.

"I still have those children below," he threatened and then pushed open the door, waiting for her to enter.

A sudden need for Severus hit her in the chest. She had to swallow her tears before walking, wishing she didn't have to bear all of this alone. With the Dark Lord walking beside her and the loud snarling noises coming from a very large crate to the side of the room, Hermione was nothing but terrified.

They took their place at the front and not long after Death Eaters starting appearing. One appeared on the other side of Hermione, making her jump. He had a mask on, but she recognized his stance. She stood between Voldemort and Lucius now.

"Some of you seem to be losing faith in me," Voldemort hissed once everyone had arrived. "Some of you have already made plans for after my… death," he spat. "I will not die! I cannot! I've defied death once, what makes you think it wouldn't be easier the second time?"

Hermione watched the Death Eaters shift nervously.

"I've told you of the _eluvia_ and some of you did not even believe me then. Now you must; here she is. Tonight I'll drink her blood and continue to be immune to curses. The time is approaching when I'll kill Harry Potter. He won't be able to touch me!"

Hermione had to hide a smirk. Little did he know, Harry would be immune, too.

Voldemort turned to face her and Hermione remembered what she was supposed to do unless she wanted the children in the dungeons to suffer.

She released her wings, feeling a gust of air in her white curls as they extended behind her. It felt good to let them out again; she hadn't been allowed to fly since she tried to escape the first time. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. A memory of Severus teaching her how to fly played in her mind.

Coming out of her reverie, Hermione looked at the Dark Lord's red eyes and offered him her hand.

He smirked in approval of her act and Summoned a small, ornate blade. Lucius came to hold a goblet under her outstretched palm and she shivered as Voldemort took her shaking hand. The Death Eaters watched intently as the blade sunk into her palm and cut across it, the glittering blood draining into the goblet.

Once she had given enough, Voldemort took the cup. Hermione pulled her hand back, whimpering. The bastard had cut deeper than was necessary. She didn't care to watch as he drank her blood, finding it a little sickening. She caught him surrounded by a glow out of the corner of her eye and then looked away again.

"Curse me," Voldemort told Lucius, who must have been put through the process before because he didn't hesitate to throw the Killing Curse at Voldemort.

Hermione's heart leapt for a second, hoping that her blood had been faulty, but Voldemort only absorbed the green light.

"See!" he yelled to his small army, his arms wide. "I _can't_ be killed."

They kneeled, one by one, under his furious eyes. Hermione cradled her hand. It had stopped bleeding but the sting was still there.

"McNair!" Voldemort snapped. A large man toward the back stood and hurried toward the crate on the side of the room. "In addition to my new advantage, I have found pets for us, creatures that will rip apart all of our enemies in moments. Move to the side."

The masked figures didn't waste any time pushing themselves against the walls of the room. Voldemort walked to the middle, looked to where McNair crouched on the top of the crate, his hand ready to release the latch, and then pointed to two Death Eaters.

"You two doubted me. Come here," he hissed.

They went and kneeled in the center, and Voldemort motioned to McNair. The door fell away and two extremely large sorts of dogs scrambled out. The shoulder of the smaller one was still taller than Hermione's head. They had no fur, only grey skin with hundreds of pulsing red and purple, thick veins. Their teeth overlapped their lips, cutting into their own gums. Their talon-like claws screeched on the floor as they ripped towards the two Death Eaters in the middle of the room. The end of their tails ended in a barbed spike, explaining the scratches all over their bodies. They must have torn one another up in the crate.

Hermione gasped and stepped back. Lucius seemed to stiffen, too, and raised his wand. The creatures leapt onto the two screaming men, fighting first over one until they tore him in two, and then snatching the second that tried to run. Everyone watched wide-eyed as blood began spreading across the floor and the two evil creatures ripped the men apart.

"Hellhounds," Voldemort smiled. "I finally found a full pack in Africa. They're composed completely of darkness and thrive off of flesh. They aren't prejudiced in who they feed on so be careful when using them."

One, the larger hound, raised his head, its eyes scanning over the Death Eaters pressed against the walls.

"Fuck," Lucius breathed. The hound's eyes locked onto Lucius and Hermione, who were standing in the open. The other finished feeding on the men and looked, too. They started moving toward them.

"Stun them, Lucius," Voldemort called calmly.

Lucius didn't want to kill the Dark Lord's new pets, but he knew Stunning wouldn't slow them down for long. His first spell made the large, male Hellhound stop for a second. Then it snapped out of it and leapt toward them, but the female was already on top of them.

Hermione had been watching the creatures in disgust, her stomach wrenching. She felt something strange inside her chest, as if it was fire but it didn't hurt. A hatred like she hadn't felt before burned toward the Hellhounds. As they scrambled toward her and Lucius, Hermione felt her terror and hatred melt into that fire in her chest. Something pulled her, the same force that pulled her to heal Severus whenever he hurt himself, to step forward and meet the Hellhounds.

She felt Lucius try to grab her but shook him off. The female hound reared up and swung at her with its talons, barely missing her. Hermione fell to her knees, her wings outstretched behind her, and let the hound fall back onto four feet. She thrust a hand upward, her fingers digging into its veined underbelly, and everyone watched as the _eluvia _and the Hellhound were surrounded in a golden light.

It fell sideways, dead, leaving Hermione exhausted and out of breath. She'd nearly forgotten about the other Hellhound, who was now furious at the death of its mate.

"Here!" Hermione yelled, scrambling to her feet when it snarled at Lucius, who was running to get Hermione out of the way so someone could kill the remaining Hellhound. She took off into the air to keep its attention, her wings flapping furiously.

Whatever she had just done, Hermione wasn't exactly sure, had left her drained of energy. The Hellhound jumped, its fangs missing her but its head knocking her to the floor. Hermione slid a couple of feet and then found herself looking up at Voldemort.

He stared at her with red eyes and looked past her. Hermione turned around, found the Hellhound feet from her, and screamed. Her wings came forward to wrap around herself, putting herself inside a feathery dome.

She heard Voldemort hiss a handful of quick, complex spells and all was quiet again.

She opened her wings just enough to see Voldemort pointing his wand firmly at the Hellhound, making it walk back into the crate where McNair locked it in again.

"Imagine what the pack could do to our enemies and their families," Voldemort said softly. The Death Eaters pulled themselves away from the wall again shakily. Many of them thought there was going to be a massacre. "Imagine what they could do to _your _families if you ever doubt me again," he threatened. "Go."

They Apparated after kneeling once more and Hermione wondered if she was in trouble.

"Come out, _eluvia_," Voldemort hissed when they had all gone. Hermione bit her lip and pulled her wings in again, revealing herself to the Dark Lord. "What did you do?"

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head. "That's never happened before."

"If I may, milord," said Lucius behind them. Voldemort nodded, his gaze still burning on Hermione. "Those creatures are made up purely of Darkness. _Eluvian_ are composed of Light. The two sides have always fought, which may explain why they chose to attack her out of all men in the room. I believe the Light inside Miss Granger gave her no choice but to fight back in ways she never knew of. I doubt she's encountered Dark creatures before while _eluvian_."

Hermione shook her head tiredly, not bothering to get to her feet.

"Impressive," Voldemort said quietly. "You did well tonight, _eluvia_, despite killing one of my hounds. Never mind that, I have forty-some more. Lucius, you may take her back."

Lucius pulled Hermione to her feet and they walked down the hallways alone.

"Forty more of those things?" she mumbled and yawned. "How will I kill them all?"

"You don't," Lucius snapped.

"I'm not on your side, remember?" Hermione said.

"Then why did you save my life tonight?" Lucius asked, his pride taking a slight fall. It was true; she had done it. She could have let the Hellhound eat him.

"I think the Light in me wants me to protect anything remotely good," Hermione said. "That means there must be something good in you."

Lucius made a sound of disgust in his throat.

"Yes, that's just terrible," Hermione laughed weakly. Then she got quiet as they stopped in the medicine room and he got something to heal her bruises.

He took her hand and started healing the cut there.

"Have you heard anything from Severus?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said shortly. She wiped her sleeve across her eyes and let him finish.

Lucius left her in her quarters without a word, leaving Blaise to take care of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just need to sleep," she said to her friend. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

Blaise nodded, helping Hermione into bed, and then set to work on an escape plan. He couldn't continue to let them hurt her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Three more chapters left. :) Hopefully Blaise can pull her out of the place. It seems like Severus showed up just in time to save the day. He's good like that.

Love!

Soline

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Blaise, listen! Does this sound hollow to you?" Hermione tapped on the floorboards again and Blaise grinned.

"Yeah. Watch out," he said. She had woken a few hours ago and filled him in on everything from the night before. They had been taking turns tapping on the floor while the other listened at the door in case anyone came. Hermione went to listen at the door while Blaise dug at the floor board with a dinner knife. He managed to chop a very small piece up and peered into it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A crawlspace," he said with a smile. "I see some sort of light down there. It's probably not from the outside since we're on the third floor. Maybe another room?"

"It's worth a try," Hermione urged. Blaise set to work on the floorboards. "Careful, we don't want them to see it."

He nodded, biting on his lip as he gently pulled at the board.

It took a lot longer to pull up the boards than they had planned. They only had to pull up enough for them to squeeze through but doing it without too much noise or destruction was tricky.

"See if your shoulders will fit," Hermione told Blaise a week later. They traded places and Hermione pressed her ear to the door. No one had showed up all week, leaving them free to work on their escape. Blaise stuck his head down the hole, having to shimmy his shoulders as he went.

"A tight squeeze but it'll do," he said. Hermione grinned. There wasn't much to see whenever she stuck her head down there. The light was coming from the distance and they couldn't see its source.

Footsteps in the outside hallway made Hermione jump.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered frantically. Blaise ripped himself out of the floor and scrambled to put the boards back. Hermione ran to help him. "No, it goes the other way!"

"That one goes over here!" he panted. "There!"

They both pushed themselves away from the floor and landed on the bed, flushed and out of breath. Lucius walked through the door and stopped short, staring at them.

"Did I interrupt?" he smirked. Hermione realized what he was hinting at and decided to play along, blushing and looking away.

"What do you want, Lucius?" she snapped.

"It's what the Dark Lord wants, Mudblood," Lucius growled. "He's decided to reward you. Follow me." Hermione swept her robes over her shoulders before leaving the room, catching a glance of Blaise's worried expression as she left.

They went down to the dungeons and Hermione began to doubt her reward. They reached the cages and Lucius motioned to one empty cage.

"He killed them all?" Hermione gasped.

"No," Lucius replied, "he had me let them go. Granted, most of them were plagued and near death, but he let them go."

"Why?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"He wants more shows like you put on the other night. He wants you to be by his side more often," he said. Hermione dug her hands into her pockets and stiffened. The dinner knife she used to dig up the floorboards was still there. "It seems that you've interested him," Lucius continued.

He turned, leaving the girl to her thoughts. Lucius thought he knew why Voldemort was interested in her and it was nothing more than another sick, twisted game to fill his time. Voldemort wanted to corrupt her.

Hermione followed Lucius back up the stairs.

"I don't want to stand by him," she said stubbornly.

"You don't have a choice… unless you want more killed on your behalf," he replied. "He wants to see you now."

Hermione fingered the knife in her pocket.

* * *

"There it is," Severus said as they reached the top of the hill. Harry and Ron crawled up behind him, breathing hard. They all stood and looked at the shadow of a castle in the distance. "A few days maybe. We're making good time."

Severus glared at the castle and wondered what Hermione was going through, what she had been put through. It had been nearly two months since he left her there.

"Food," Harry grunted, shoving bread into Severus' hands.

"Things are going to get harder from here," Severus said. "He has creatures in the forest that surrounds his castle."

"Can't you Apparate us anywhere nearby?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort controls who can Apparate in and out of his castle. I'm sure he's blocked me off by now," Severus said quietly.

They ate in silence, sitting on top the hill in the freezing wind. An eerie, unnatural howl rose up from the forest and they all stared down toward it.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Severus, his stomach wrenching.

* * *

"_Eluvia_," Voldemort said as she and Lucius entered his quarters. It seemed to be a elegant sitting area with shelves of old books and a large fireplace roaring against the wall.

Hermione walked forward as he motioned her to and Lucius left her alone with him. She avoided his eyes and kept her hands in her pockets.

"Now you know I'm pleased with your behavior," he said. "I let the children go."

"I don't want to help you," she said quietly. "I don't want to help your army."

Hermione's eyes drifting to the books on the shelves. Some looked interesting and distracted her for a moment while he studied her.

"I think you're afraid of me," he said slowly. "Is that why you won't look at me? Why you resist being by my side?"

"You're evil," she said, as if that explained it all.

"Why don't you attack me like you did to the Hellhound?" he asked after a pause. She bit her lip and looked at another bookcase.

"You're not entirely Dark," she said softly. "Some part of you is still human."

"You're right," Voldemort agreed. "A bit of me is still human. Would you like to see it? Would that calm your fear?"

Hermione frowned at the bookcase, still refusing to look at him. If he discovered the knife in her pocket, bad things would happen.

There was a change in the atmosphere; Hermione felt it. She didn't understand it right away. She gasped when he grabbed her elbow gently and looked up.

He was changed; he looked normal. His skin was still pale but not unnaturally so. Black, untamed hair fell to his nape and dusted over his dark eyes. His shoulders were broader, as if he was healthier then, and he was quite a bit taller than Hermione. His jaw seemed to clench as he waited for her reaction.

Hermione narrowed her eyes up at him, smacking down the thought that called him handsome.

"What did you bring me here for?" she asked shakily. He smiled, which made her shiver.

"Go look at the books, _eluvia_," he said softly, his human voice deep and still dark. He released her elbow.

Hermione backed away, glaring at him until she bumped into the bookcase. He sat down in an armchair and watched her, noticing when she eyed the door.

"It's locked," he dismissed, smirking. She turned around slowly and did as she was told. Despite her situation, her interest piqued at the Dark Arts books on the shelves. She chose one on Dark creatures, hoping to find more information on Hellhounds inside it.

"Sit down," he said. Hermione eyed him as she sat in the opposite chair. They remained that way for over an hour. She read in the chair while he watched her. She began to ignore him when she found the Hellhounds.

She discovered that their bellies and necks were their soft spots. They hunted mainly at night and wouldn't hesitate to eat their own kind if they got too hungry. They also became extremely confused by explosions and bright lights.

"Learning plenty on my new pets?" Voldemort asked. Glancing upward, Hermione got caught on his strange, new appearance again. She realized that's what he must have looked like when he killed Harry's parents.

"I'm not very fond of them," Hermione replied.

"I suppose not," he smirked. "Put the book back."

Hermione frowned and went to replace it on the shelf. When she turned around she smacked back into the shelf again. Voldemort was standing in front of her, nearly touching her. His hand captured her jaw and forced her to look up at him.

His red eyes were different from these dark ones, she decided. There was something hypnotizing in them and she couldn't look away. Hermione's lips parted as she felt her mind float in an unconscious sort of way.

The Dark Lord kissed her firmly, his hand still tight on her jaw. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and fought the hypnosis over her mind. With a strangled cry, she overcame it.

She pulled the dinner knife out of her pocket and pushed it toward his chest. Voldemort jerked and caught her wrist with his free hand, the point of the knife only ripping through his robes.

Pulling his lips away, Voldemort frowned at her. He squeezed her wrist hard and she gritted her teeth.

"You thought I'd be hurt so easily?" he breathed. She tried to move away and he only pushed her harder against the shelves. Hermione reached back for something to hit him with.

"Let me go," she growled.

"By the time I'm finished with you, _eluvia_, you'll be begging for my attention," he snarled.

"Unlikely," she said, struggling for freedom. He easily moved her wrist to her own neck, pushing the knife under her chin.

"How many children will have to die before you learn to behave?" he hissed. Hermione saw a sheen of red in his human eyes before she caught hold of a heavy book and swung it at him. He knocked it away and threw her to the floor.

"What did you bring me here for?" Hermione yelled, repeating her earlier question. He smiled evilly and squatted beside her, the front of his robes ripped open by the knife in her hand.

"You don't understand. You're my new little game," he smiled, his dark eyes pulling her in again. "I want to see just how dark I can make the Light."

She felt herself drifting again and swore inwardly. She didn't think she could keep throwing off his hypnosis.

"Lucius!" he shouted.

The door opened and Voldemort stood.

"Yes, milord."

"Take her back. I want to see her again tomorrow morning," Voldemort said.

Lucius snatched the knife out of her hand and pulled her out of the room while she was still trying to throw off the haze on her mind. He had first been startled by the Dark Lord's human appearance. Voldemort rarely changed.

"Where is he?" Hermione mumbled, trying to pull her arm away and looking around.

"He's gone," Lucius said angrily. "You had a knife with you? Stupid Mudblood."

"Fuck you," Hermione swore, rubbing her forehead. She was not in a good mood. Voldemort had nearly just seduced her and now she knew she was part of his sick, little game.

"Why'd you try to attack him? You'll just get more punishment," Lucius said.

"He—" Hermione stopped talking. Voldemort had kissed her.

She stopped walking and turned to the side. Lucius released her when he realized she was emptying her stomach. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Calm down. Don't black out on me," Lucius snapped.

"He's going to rape me," she wheezed and tangled her fingers in her hair. "Shit."

They were going to have to leave tonight, her and Blaise. The plan wasn't complete, but she had no choice. Hermione suddenly straightened up and walked quickly down the hallway. Lucius shook his head and followed her.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Going back to where it's safe," she said firmly.

"It will only be safe for a little while," he said. She didn't reply.

"Stop," he said when they reached her door. "A word of advice, Mudblood. I assume that you are still a virgin."

She blushed and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait!" he growled. She paused and nodded slightly. "Give it away to someone gentler tonight."

"You mean you?" she said shakily. Lucius' heart beat faster for a second at the considering look in her golden eyes.

"I wouldn't refuse if that was your choice and I would be gentle," he said slowly, "but I didn't mean me. I meant him."

Lucius nodded toward her room, toward Blaise. Hermione chewed her lip.

"Right," she whispered to him. "I'll consider it." Her eyes searched him a moment, realizing that he was serious when he said he'd be gentle, and then she slipped into her room.

Blaise was sleeping across the bed, his face stuck on the inside of a book. Hermione smiled and nudged him awake.

"Yeah?" he slurred sleepily, peeling the pages off his cheek.

"Move the boards, Blaise. We're leaving tonight."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Aw, Lucius is being nice in his own twisted way. How courteous of him.

Love!

Soline


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

They both lay on their backs in the dirty crawlspace and moved the boards back into place so they wouldn't be followed. There was just enough room for the two to move side by side on their hands and knees.

"There might be holes," Blaise said. "Feel the floor before you move forward."

Hermione nodded but knew he couldn't see that. It was pitch black and the distant light wasn't reaching them yet.

"I think there are rats here," Hermione mumbled, listening to squeaks around them.

"We'll need dinner later," Blaise said suggestively and Hermione giggled as they crawled. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"He changed," Hermione whispered, "into his human form. He was playing with my mind… trying to seduce me."

"Shit, Hermione, did he—"

"No," she said. "He didn't. He wanted to see me again tomorrow. I think he would have raped me tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Blaise said roughly. "I should have done something."

"How?" she urged. "I took care of myself."

"I swear I'll get you out of here," he whispered.

They continued crawling in silence, their knees and hands scraping on the dirty stone between them.

"It's getting warmer," Blaise murmured after an hour. "We have to be quiet."

They moved very slowly, just in case there was someone at the end of the crawlspace. It started to slope, going downhill. Hermione and Blaise had to push on their hands to keep from sliding down.

Nearing the end, Blaise motioned for her to stay back and peered out the end of the crawlspace.

"Hello," said a very tired, crackling voice.

Hermione heard Blaise say, "Hi?"

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that!?" Ron screamed. They all stared at the creature dying on the ground. Severus wiped some of its splattered blood off his face. It had been easy to kill; only reaching his waist in height.

"A Hellhound," Severus said grimly.

"Myths!" Ron retorted.

"No, very real, Weasley. Shut up unless you've got something useful to say!" Severus snapped.

"I don't think," Harry said suddenly, holding up his wand, "the Hellhound's parents are happy about it."

Howls and vicious snarls rose up in the forest.

* * *

Blaise helped Hermione out of the tunnel and she dusted herself off. She saw an old man (a _very_ old man, she decided) leaning on a cane and smiling at them. She was glad he had his fireplace going.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked.

The old man continued to stare at Hermione, smiling faintly, and then he said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," she replied.

"Hermione!" Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"I apologize," said the old man. "You just look so much like Emily."

"Emily!" Hermione gasped. It all suddenly made sense. Hermione threw her arms around the old man, careful not to hurt him.

"Um…" Blaise hesitated. She spun around, smiling madly.

"Emily was the last _eluvia_ here, Blaise!" she said. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Will," the old man said.

"Will is her husband and the one she protected," Hermione said. "Right?"

Will nodded weakly.

"When Voldemort took her," he explained, "I broke into his castle to take her back. She said she couldn't go. She said there was a young man who needed her influence. She said she'd help him become good."

"Severus?" Hermione breathed. "I'm his _eluvia_ now."

Tears brightened Will's eyes.

"Emily certainly was wise," he smiled. "I made a home here, near to the castle, and built a tunnel. It took a year of stealthy magic, and I wasn't young then either. I used that tunnel to visit her."

"Why haven't you left?" Hermione asked. Will shrugged.

"I have no one left, no where to go, so I stayed. Weeks ago I started hearing your voice echo down the tunnel. I'm too old to have gone to you," he smiled, "so I had hoped you'd find your way out."

Then he turned and hobbled to a small jewelry box on a table. The cottage was extremely small, so he didn't have to go far. There were windows on all four sides and his cot was piled in one corner.

"She'd want you to take this, I think," Will said, holding up a necklace. A small, thick pair of crystal angel wings hung from a simple gold chain. "It will help you and give you more strength. She made it herself. She was very good with magical items."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed, letting Will hook the necklace behind her head.

Hermione suddenly gasped and clutched at her chest. Will tried to keep hold on her hand.

"It's Severus!" she wheezed. "He's hurt! I've got to go!"

"Come with us," Blaise said to Will. "You can't live right under Voldemort!"

"This is where Emily died," Will said softly, "and this is where I want to die. Being near her is better than being away from Voldemort."

"Goodbye, Will," Hermione rushed, hugging the old man fiercely. She let the old man stare at her in remembrance a second longer before she grabbed Blaise's hand and ran out of the cottage.

"It's gone," Blaise gasped. "The cottage!"

"He has it heavily warded," Hermione said, looking back to see an empty clearing. "Hold onto me, Blaise. Severus is badly hurt."

Her wings burst outward and she rose into the air at the same time with Blaise clutched against her. Her only thoughts were on Severus and reaching him. He was nearby, which surprised her. Harry and Ron must be with him.

She shot through the cold air, glancing at the black castle on the hill to her left. She landed again minutes later, marveling at how close they'd gotten to the castle.

"Help me," she said to Blaise. There were two figures on the ground, Severus and Ron. Harry was doubled over, struggling to keep his wand raised. Hellhounds were circling them all.

"Hermione!" he gasped.

She tossed Ron's wand to Blaise.

"They're scared of explosions and bright lights!" she yelled to them and then fell to her knees beside Severus.

"Severus," she urged, moving his hair out of his face. Gashes from the Hellhounds' talons ripped down his stomach. Hermione hurried to heal him.

"_Sano_!" she said firmly. The wounds healed over and Hermione, to her surprise, didn't feel very weak from it. She caught sight the angel wings on the necklace glowing and smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, love," she grinned, nearly crying now. Severus pulled her against his chest, grinding his teeth.

"Don't you go anywhere," he growled. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her hard.

"Snape!" Harry shouted, interrupting them. "Help Ron, damn't!"

Severus sighed, pulling away from Hermione, and scrambled to give Ron a series of potions. The Hellhounds were beginning to run. Blaise and Harry were lighting the half the forest up.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Don't call attention to us!"

Blaise and Harry lowered their wands, watching the last Hellhound run. Harry turned and hugged Hermione roughly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she wheezed. "You?"

"I'm okay," Harry said, holding her at arm's length and scrutinizing her. "You're dirty."

She laughed and pushed him away. There was a short silence as they all looked around and then up at the castle.

"I'm going in there," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione snapped. "You can't!"

"You know I have to," he said grimly. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm going with you, Potter. I won't have you fucking this up after all we went through," Severus growled over his shoulder. Ron groaned and sat up. "Sit still, Weasley, and the world will stop spinning," Severus said.

"Fine," Harry said.

"Wait, Harry, you can't just knock on the front door," Hermione said. "You'll have to sneak in."

"Do you know a way?"

"I'll show you myself," Hermione said firmly, steeling herself.

There was another moment's silence.

"No!" Severus snarled, jumping to his feet and storming over to her. "You're leaving here!"

"I won't let you come, Hermione!" Harry snapped.

"I _am_ going," she hissed at Harry and then whipped around to face Severus. "You're going to storm in there and get yourself hurt! Don't shake your head, I know you! Then I'll have to burst in and heal your ass anyway!"

Severus paused, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought. He opened his mouth to tell her to leave again.

"Don't fucking tell me to go!" Hermione screamed, getting frustrated and choked up. She realized that she might not get there in time to save him again. He seemed to have the same thought.

"Alright," Severus said, defeated.

"We're wasting time," Harry huffed, angry at Severus for letting her go.

"Hermione," Blaise said from the side. She looked at him.

"Oh, Blaise," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I swore I'd get you out. You can't go back," he said quietly, his dark eyes searching her. "What if he doesn't let you go this time?"

"What's he talking about?" Severus asked. Hermione ignored him.

"They won't let that happen," she said to Blaise. "Voldemort won't touch me, I promise."

She hugged him, ready to walk away from the friend she rescued.

"I have to go with Severus," she whispered. "Take Ron and get him help. You'll see me back at Hogwarts."

Blaise glared at Severus over her shoulder, and Severus watched the two angrily.

"Be careful," Blaise said, hugging her back.

She backed away and gave him an encouraging smile before Blaise Apparated away with Ron.

"Follow me," she said quietly, brushing past Harry and Severus.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Next chapter is the last one and everything is falling down into place. Review the story please!

Love!

Soline


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Severus caught up with her, walking stiffly for several moments before he spoke.

"You and Blaise are…" he trailed off.

"Friends," Hermione said, sensing the anger in his voice. She told him the story of the fake Blaise on Christmas Eve, how he turned out to be Lucius, and of the real Blaise she found in the cage. "I killed his father with a rusty bar," she finished quietly.

Severus couldn't think of anything to say but, "I'm sorry." He couldn't imagine what that did to her; she wasn't the type to kill people and take it lightly.

"He deserved it," she spat.

Severus stared at her. Her golden eyes were much harder than they had been. Her white hair was streaked with dirt, what had she been doing?

"What did they do to you?" he asked gently. He saw her lips tremble for a second.

She suddenly wished Blaise were back. He already knew what they'd done to her. Telling Severus seemed much harder than telling Blaise.

"How many times did they take your blood?" he asked.

"Twice," she said. "Once by Lucius and the other by Voldemort."

Severus grimaced; the Dark Lord had touched her.

"There's something you should know," she continued. She told him about Emily's husband and where he had been living. Unsure if she should or not, Hermione went on to tell him why Emily hadn't left with Will.

Severus was silent for the remainder of the walk.

"The cottage is here somewhere," Hermione said. "Can you find it, Severus?"

He stepped forward, waving his wand. Hermione glanced at the sky.

"It will be morning soon. We've got to hurry," she breathed. The cottage revealed itself and Hermione hurried inside.

"No!" she gasped. Will was lying on his cot, looking like he was having a pleasant dream, but Hermione knew he was dead. Severus stared at him, too, seeming to pay quick homage.

"It's… through there," Hermione pointed, blinking back tears. Severus helped her into the tunnel with Harry right behind them. "He was holding on long enough to help me, I think."

"I think you're right," Severus said quietly. Hermione returned to the blackness of the tunnel and wondered how Blaise was doing.

They crawled quickly. Hermione was afraid they wouldn't get back on time. She explained to Harry and Severus that Lucius was to get her in the morning and take her to Voldemort. She didn't answer when they asked her why. The three of them devised a plan as they hurried back to her room.

She listened before lifting up the boards and the three of them squeezed out.

"Quick, clean me up," she told Severus, who waved his wand while Harry rushed into the bathroom to turn on the bath water. He reappeared and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. The dirt and mud disappeared from her body while Severus finished his magic over her. She looked over her shoulder to see the sun coming up outside her window.

"Beside the door," Snape said. He elongated the Cloak to cover him and Harry. They gave Hermione one last look of encouragement before disappearing. She sat on the chest again, her breath loud in her ears.

The door opened, revealing Lucius, who walked in to meet her.

"Where's Blaise?" he asked.

"In the bath," Hermione said quietly. Harry and Severus would be slipping into the hallway now and waiting for them to lead the way. Lucius glanced toward the bathroom and heard the water running.

"You didn't take my advice then?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I couldn't," she murmured. Lucius stared at her and motioned for her to follow.

"You should have," he said. They walked down the hallway. Lucius was moving rather slowly, and Hermione was glad she couldn't hear Severus and Harry behind her.

"How long will this take?" she asked. She realized she wasn't acting as scared as she should be.

"A few hours," Lucius said lowly. "He likes to draw it out usually."

"Merlin," Hermione shuddered. She didn't have to fake the shudder when thinking about sex with Voldemort.

"I could still help you," Lucius said. He continued to walk slowly and glanced at her. She pretended to think about it.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked. "Besides the obvious benefit you get?"

Lucius hesitated.

"When you said there was some good in me, you were right," he said. "You haven't seen Draco because I've been hiding my family. I'm slowly making plans for escape. I can see what the Dark Lord is coming to."

"But your wife—"

"Neither of us is very faithful," he smirked and then became serious again. "I'm trying to help… Hermione."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Hermione shook her head. "I don't love you and I didn't love Blaise like that either. I just… can't."

"It's Severus."

Hermione had to resist nearly jumping out of her skin; she thought they'd been seen. Lucius was referring to whom she loved.

"It is," she breathed. They reached the door.

"Severus isn't coming," he said seriously to her. When she didn't reply, he sighed and opened the door. They both walked in and Hermione hoped Harry and Severus had been able to squeeze in, too.

"Milord," Lucius kneeled. Hermione stared at the floor.

"You may leave, Lucius," Voldemort said. Hermione heard the door shut behind her. "Hello, _eluvia_, I hope you haven't brought any more dinner knives?" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and he chuckled.

"I'd almost forgotten how you liked me," he smirked and changed into his human form. Hermione felt the tension change again and closed her eyes. She didn't want to fall under his spell again.

She jumped when his hands touched her waist.

"I had something to do last night; I hope you didn't miss me?" he said. "Just in case you misbehaved, I brought in a new batch of Muggle children."

Hermione growled in her throat, her eyes still shut.

"You don't believe me? We could go down there now and see them, although I may need to compensate for your lack of trust."

"No," she said quickly. "I believe you."

"Look at me."

She bit her lip and refused.

"You get this one warning. Each time you disobey, I kill one child. Look… at… me…" he hissed.

Hermione opened her eyes and fell into his dark stare immediately. He smiled.

"Good," he murmured and lowered his head to kiss her.

There was a loud cracking noise in front of Hermione's face that snapped her out of Voldemort's spell. Severus had jumped out from under the Invisibility Cloak and pummeled Voldemort right in the mouth.

The Dark Lord fell back and shrieked, pawing for his wand. Harry was already on him, brandishing the Gryffindor sword.

"Well done, Harry," Hermione said in a daze, glad he had thought to bring a weapon.

"Come out of it, Hermione!" Severus shouted at her. He then shoved her out of the way of a spell Voldemort had cast. "Stay out there!" he said, pushing her out the door.

Hermione stumbled directly into Lucius in the hallway, who stared down at her and then looked at the door. He made to go in, but Hermione grabbed his robe.

"You don't want to do that. They're all immune to curses and you aren't. You'll drop like a fly," she said flatly, staring at the door, too.

"Who else is in there?" Lucius asked.

"Severus and Harry. They came back with me. Blaise and I escaped through the floor last night and ran into them. Blaise took Ron to the hospital," Hermione said robotically.

"Ron Weas—" Lucius shook his head and decided to ask a different question. There were quite a lot of them. "How are they immune?"

"I gave Harry and Ron some blood months ago. Ron was hurt so Severus took his share instead. Harry's got a sword in there," she smirked. She still felt a little hazy from Voldemort's hypnosis.

"I should help," Lucius said.

"Which side?" Hermione asked. They heard a loud explosion behind the door. She and Lucius stared at each other. "This is your chance to go, Lucius. Harry's going to win. If you don't want to be put in Azkaban, you'd better get your family and hide," she said.

Lucius thought about it and turned from the door.

"Goodbye," the _eluvia_ said gently. Lucius smiled at her quickly before running out of sight.

Hermione turned back to the door, feeling tired. It had been a long time since she slept and healing Severus was finally beginning to take some energy out of her. She raised her chin, though, and pushed open the door.

Harry shoved the blade into Voldemort's chest, who jerked with spasms. Severus was in the far corner, holding his side. Hermione went to him first to heal his ribs. She felt a lot of warmth leave her body.

Voldemort was no longer moving, collapsed on the floor in his own blood. Harry continued to repeatedly stab him in the chest.

"Potter, stop," Severus said.

"Harry," Hermione called softly. Harry sunk the blade into Voldemort's chest one more time before looking at Hermione and pulling his hands away. "He's gone, Harry. Forever."

Harry moved toward Hermione, who noticed that he was badly injured. She caught him as he fell and they both finally blacked out together.

* * *

"Hello," someone said as she opened her eyes. Blaise grinned down at her.

"Hi," she replied, looking around slowly. "Am I at St. Mungo's?"

"No, Hogwarts," Blaise replied and gave her some water. "Snape tried to stay with you in St. Mungo's. The nurse said he couldn't because, even though he was covered in his own blood, there wasn't anything wrong with him."

"I wonder why," Hermione smiled. Blaise laughed.

"So he demanded you be brought here so he didn't have to leave you. He does, however, seem to sleep after so long," Blaise said, jerking his head to the side.

Hermione rolled her head to the side to see Severus sleeping on the cot next to her. She giggled.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Four days. This is the first time he's slept."

"How're Harry and Ron?"

"Perfectly fine. They're at St. Mungo's."

"And you?"

"I'm at peace for the first time in my life," he said quietly.

"Good," Hermione smiled.

Severus groaned a little; the cot didn't seem to agree with his back and he opened his eyes. Hermione stared back at him from her bed. Blaise cleared his throat and left quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of the two when they starting professing their love.

Severus went to her side and took the seat Blaise had been occupying.

"Hello," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"A little tired but otherwise healthy."

"I ran out of the antidote the time I mailed it to you," he explained.

"That's okay… What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize what the Dark Lord wanted with you, Hermione. I'm sorry for sending you back in there," he said roughly.

Hermione shrugged again like it was nothing. Severus noticed her eyes hardening again as she stared at the ceiling.

He snarled and snatched her up, blankets and all, and carried her out the door despite Madame Pomfrey's shouts. Hermione was silent as he carried her to his rooms, students staring as he stormed past, and locked the door behind them.

"There, we're alone," he huffed, setting her on the bed.

Hermione pursed her lips and clenched her fists.

"Stop acting so tough, Hermione! Everything's over with and you can tell me about it. I need to know," he urged. Severus was pained by her silence. He knew it'd be better if she let it go. "Say you killed someone and mean it," he told her, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.

Her face crumbled. He almost had the real Hermione back.

"Say it!" he shouted.

"I killed him!" she screamed back at him, tears already falling down her cheeks. "I killed the little boy, too! It's _my _fault he died!"

Severus slid onto the bed and let Hermione crawl into his lap, wrapped in blankets and crying into his shoulder.

Hermione felt like something broke inside her. Severus had known it was there, but she didn't. She told him every detail, from beginning to end. She told about Hugh's pointy teeth and Blaise's bite marks. She admitted that she didn't know if Hugh actually deserved to die or not; she said she didn't feel as if it were her right to decide. She cried the most over the little boy that died. She told him about Voldemort's cold hands and the Hellhound she killed and how she helped the Death Eaters' morale. She shivered when talking about Voldemort changing to human form with his hypnotizing eyes and how he kissed her. Hermione told Severus that Lucius had offered to take her virginity gently. She, in return, told Lucius to hide because the Dark Lord was falling.

Severus, who had his arms wrapped snugly around her, smiled a little.

"Your wand was mailed back to Hogwarts," he said, "by an anonymous sender."

Hermione laughed a little through her tears.

"You think Lucius sent it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure of it," he replied. She grew quiet again. "Is that everything?" he pressed on, thinking there was something worse she was going to confess.

"I was waiting for you," she said timidly, looking up at him with her golden eyes. They were open and gentle again, not hardened like they were before.

"Then got impatient and broke yourself out. Some rescuer I am," he smirked.

"No," she said, blushing, "that's not what I meant. I wouldn't have given it away to anyone else, even under those circumstances."

"Ah," Severus said in realization. He was suddenly painfully aware of her straddling his lap. He wiped her tears away with the blankets then, his hands moving slowly and her eyes following their progress, he slipped his fingers under her hospital gown to pull it over her head. Hermione lifted her arms and Severus found her completely bare under the nightshirt.

She kissed him before he could look as long as he wanted to, but his hands did the looking for him. She shook under his wandering touch and pushed him back on the bed to kiss him more deeply. He helped her remove his clothes, steadying her shaking hands, and rolled them over so he could look down at her.

The _eluvia_, her white curls splayed around her olive skin and golden eyes watching him lovingly, reached up to him. Severus suddenly found himself thanking whatever higher force that gave her to him.

"I think I love you," he said quietly, awareness dawning on his expression.

Hermione smiled, because she already knew that.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own _eluvian_!

Done! I really hoped you enjoyed it! :) I may disappear again for a while to polish off other unfinished fics I have on here. Don't worry, I'll be back. Thank you so much for reading! PLEASE review and let me know what you thought of the entire story, because I'd love to hear it.

You guys rock. :D

Love!

Soline


End file.
